La Bella Durmiente y el Millonario
by Sakura T. Cold
Summary: Los siete años que pasó siendo monja y su trabajo como asesora en un instituto no han servido para borrar los sentimientos que Sakura todavía atesora por su novio de la universidad, Sasuke; quien está acostumbrado a negocios muy importantes y a las mujeres hermosas, pero su corazón nunca logró reponerse del dolor que le produjo el supuesto esnobismo de ella. Adaptación. UA. OCC.
1. Capítulo 1

_Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento._

_Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: CAROLINE CROSS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston_

Espero la disfruten

_Quién es quién_

Sasuke Uchiha: Es el dueño de una cadena de hoteles de lujo, y, como tal, está acostumbrado a negocios muy importantes, a las mujeres hermosas y al estilo de vida de la jet set. Pero el corazón de Sasuke nunca logró reponerse del dolor que le produjo el supuesto esnobismo de una de las bellezas Haruno.

Sakura Haruno: Los siete años que pasó siendo monja y su trabajo como asesora en un instituto no han servido para borrar los sentimientos que Sakura todavía atesora por su novio de la universidad. Una sola mirada a sus ojos color negro basta para hacerle sentir que tiene otra vez veinte años... y está enamorada de Sasuke.

Jiraiya y Tsunade Haruno: Siempre han querido lo mejor para sus hijos, pero cuando se trata de cuestiones del corazón, mamá y papá Haruno todavía tienen que aprender que El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende.

* * *

_Capítulo Uno_

- Oye, Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te paras?

Sakura Haruno apenas escuchaba las protestas de su primo Konohamaru. La voz de aquel niño de nueve años le sonaba muy lejana. Sentía los pies clavados en el suelo mientras contemplaba a aquel hombre alto de cabello negro que acababa de entrar en el vestíbulo del salón en el que se celebraba la fiesta.

Sasuke Uchiha. Destacaba sobre la larga lista de invitados notables que habían acudido a la boda de su hermano Naruto: Funcionarios japoneses y algunos de sus antecesores en dichos cargos, varios millonarios y un puñado de estrellas de cine. Y Sasuke destacaba por encima de todos ellos. Sakura quería pensar que se debía a su atractivo físico o al corte impecable de su carísimo traje negro, pero sabía que no era así. Sencillamente, había algo en su manera de comportarse, en la línea marcada de su boca sensual, en la reserva que expresaban sus ojos color negro, que lo hacía especial.

Y es que así era Sasuke. Siempre tan intenso, tan impredecible. Tan solo.

Sin embargo, había habido algunas excepciones en el último punto. Hacía tiempo, durante los tres años que habían jugado juntos al fútbol en la escuela de Madison, él y Naruto se habían hecho grandes amigos. Y más tarde, durante el segundo año de universidad de Sakura y el último de Sasuke, ambos habían compartido durante un instante algo que solo podía calificarse de mágico.

Un dolor antiguo y salvaje le apretó el corazón. Habían pasado doce años desde la última vez que se vieron, y su relación había terminado mal. Pero ella sintió de pronto el deseo de cruzar el espacio que los separaba, deslizar la mano en la de Sasuke y decirle algo que lo hiciera sonreír.

Si fuera tan fácil...

- ¡Sakura!

La aguda voz de Konohamaru y el tirón que le dio en la mano la devolvieron de golpe a la realidad.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella apartando la mirada del hombre que estaba al otro lado de la sala y posándola sobre su joven acompañante.

- Que tengo hambre, ¿recuerdas?– contestó el niño poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Como si alguien hubiera roto de improviso un hechizo, todo el salón cobró de pronto foco ante los ojos de Sakura. Escuchó a la orquesta tocar, registró el ruido y la presencia de cientos de invitados. Y vio la impaciencia reflejada en el rostro de su primito.

Sakura trató de disimular una mueca de disgusto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría observando fijamente a Sasuke?

- Oh, Konohamaru, lo siento. Claro que tienes hambre - reconoció con sonrisa distraída - Pasa tú delante.

- De acuerdo.

El pequeño apretó con fuerza la mano de su prima y puso el turbo. Atravesó a toda máquina varios grupos de invitados que conversaban, evitando con maestría a los que reunían familiares suyos, y no se detuvo hasta que llegaron al buffet. Una extensión de deliciosos platos descansaba sobre un mar de mesas cubiertas con manteles de lino. Y sin embargo, Sakura, que hacía pocos minutos estaba hambrienta, se dio cuenta de pronto de que ya no tenía apetito.

La razón era obvia, pero se negó a permitir que la inesperada presencia de Sasuke afectara a su comportamiento. Después de todo, había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron juntos, y ninguno de los dos era ya la persona que había sido.

Desde luego, ella no lo era. Tras una difícil y dolorosa lucha había aprendido a aceptarse a sí misma. Se había construido una vida rica en amigos y tenía un trabajo en el que sentía que aportaba algo. Y sin embargo, había momentos en los que se encontraba muy sola, y todavía conservaba su cuota de dudas y miedos, de frustraciones y de deseos. Pero en lo que se refería a las cosas importantes de la vida, Sakura se sentía en paz por primera vez en su vida.

_«Así que deja de actuar como si fueras la reina del drama y come»_, se dijo a sí misma. Sakura estiró los hombros, le pasó a Konohamaru un plato de porcelana china con dibujos dorados y luego agarró uno para ella.

- Tiene toda muy buena pinta, ¿verdad? - comentó mientras comenzaba a servirles a ambos.

- Desde luego.

Treinta y cinco minutos más tarde, y después de haber regresado una vez más a la fila del buffet, Konohamaru se inclinó hacia atrás y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción. Luego se limpió torpemente la boca con una servilleta y se quedó en silencio más rato de lo que era habitual en él.

- Sakura...- dijo finalmente- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Claro - respondió ella mirándolo con sorpresa.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo, o algo así?

- Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- No sé - respondió el niño clavando la vista en el suelo mientras se encogía de hombros - Es que... es que estás muy callada. Y tampoco has comido mucho. Y antes, cuando íbamos hacia el buffet y de pronto te detuviste, tenías una expresión muy extraña en la cara. Parecida a la de mi amigo Udon cuando le reté a que se comiera una rana muerta.

Sakura decidió actuar como si no le preocupara que su turbación anterior hubiera sido tan evidente.

- Mira tú por donde - aseguró con fingida alegría- Y yo que pensaba que hoy estaba muy guapa...

- Y sí que lo estás- respondió Konohamaru ladeando la cabeza - Pero no es eso... es que... normalmente tú no actúas como los demás adultos.

Sakura ya había escuchado aquello con anterioridad, aunque de labios de gente de su misma edad.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, dispuesta a aceptar el reto.

- Tú me escuchas de verdad cuando hablo. Y contigo nunca tengo la sensación de que preferirías estar en cualquier otra parte con cualquier otra persona.

Sakura parpadeó, sintiéndose agradecida.

- Y no actúas como si fueras más lista que yo sólo porque eres mayor.

Aquello sí que era poner las cosas en su sitio. Sakura disimuló como pudo un ataque de risa y trató de parecer lo más solemne posible.

- Creo que lo mejor será que me traigas un bastón. No me gustaría doblarme al ponerme de pie y caerme encima del buffet. Los dos pasaríamos una vergüenza terrible.

Durante una décima de segundo, el chico pareció horrorizado hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando.

- Qué va - dijo con un brillo travieso en los ojos - Tampoco eres tan mayor. Pero ya que vas a caerte, por lo menos estamos cerca de la tarta nupcial. Será muy divertido.

- ¡Konohamaru! - protestó Sakura sin poder evitar una carcajada - Ahora entiendo por qué dice tu madre que eres una amenaza.

- ¿De verdad dice eso?- preguntó el niño con expresión halagada - Me temo que sí.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, su mirada se posó sobre alguien que estaba a la espalda de Sakura. Konohamaru se estiró como si fuera un perro de caza que hubiera divisado una pieza.

- Mira, son Akito y Lee.

Al igual que él, aquellos dos chicos eran primos lejanos de Sakura por parte de madre, y se habían transformado en objetos de culto ante los ojos de Konohamaru por haberse convertido oficialmente en adolescentes en virtud de sus recientes cumpleaños.

- ¿Puedo ir a saludarlos?

- Por supuesto.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Konohamaru puso pies en polvorosa y desapareció casi antes de que ella hubiera tenido tiempo de dar su consentimiento.

Sakura observó complacida cómo los dos muchachos le daban una calurosa bienvenida, y apartó la vista de su primo cuando vio acercarse a un camarero. Declinó la copa de champán que éste le ofreció y dio otro sorbo a su vaso de agua.

Sakura pensó que la fiesta se había convertido en una deliciosa celebración. Unas mesas más allá, su hermano Yahiko estaba enfrascado en una conversación intensa con su tío Taiki, mientras que sus hermanas pequeñas, Ino, Temari y Moegi, permanecían juntas cerca del buffet, gesticulando con las manos mientras charlaban las unas con las otras.

En el centro de la pista de baile estaba Naruto, rodeando por la cintura a la novia, Hinata. Con las manos enlazadas y las frentes unidas, parecían tener ojos sólo el uno para el otro. Sakura sintió una oleada de alegría ante aquella felicidad. Antes de conocer a Hinata, Naruto no había tenido lo que se dice muy buena suerte en el amor.

Al parecer, aquella era una tendencia frecuente en su familia, pensó Sakura mientras buscaba entre la multitud el pelo oscuro de Sasuke y sus anchos hombros. Trató de conven erse a sí misma de que el súbito hueco que sentía en el estómago al no verlo por ninguna parte era de alivio y no de desilusión.

En última instancia, podía ir a ver qué se contaban las tías, aquel contingente de viudas enlutadas de edad avanzada que estaban sentadas todas juntas en una mesa como una bandada de cuervos. Y si no, siempre le quedaría el recurso de ir en busca de su madre.

Sakura se puso en pie, apartó la silla para salir con más facilidad, se estiró y se dio la vuelta tras exhalar un suspiro.

Y se encontró de frente con el rostro serio de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

No era justo. Habían pasado doce años y ella estaba exactamente igual, pensó Sasuke con cierta amargura. Bella y delicada, con aspecto de niña desamparada y bellos ojos de cervatillo, y aquella piel de seda sobre la que destacaba un pequeño lunar en la mejilla.

Lo único que tenía diferente era el cabello. Había desaparecido la larga melena rosa que antes le caía como una cascada hasta casi rozar la cintura. En su lugar, llevaba un peinado corto a capas que le otorgaba a su cuello un aspecto frágil y hacía que su nariz pareciera más fina y sus ojos verdes todavía más grandes.

Pero a él todo aquello no le interesaba. La única razón por la que había ido a su encuentro era para pasar cuanto antes aquel trago. Sasuke estaba allí para celebrar la boda de Naruto, y no tenía ninguna intención de pasarse toda la velada procurando no tropezarse con Sakura sin querer. Lo mejor sería tomar el camino más directo y enfrentarse a ella para dejarle muy claro que tenía más que superada la historia que una vez habían vivido.

- Hola, Sakura- dijo componiendo la sonrisa falsa que solía utilizar en los encuentros sociales- Cuánto tiempo.

Ella mantuvo la mirada clavada en su rostro un segundo más del que hubiera sido necesario según las normas de la buena educación. Luego pareció recomponerse y, como si recordara sus modales, sonrió también.

- Sasuke - dijo- Qué alegría verte.

Él había olvidado la voz tan sensual que tenía. Suave, un tanto ronca, con una calidez que te envolvía como si se tratara de una manta de franela suave. Lástima que fuera solo un elemento más de su actuación.

- ¿Sabe Naruto que estás aquí?

Durante un instante pareció nerviosa, pero enseguida su voz sonó más segura, y Sasuke pensó que sencillamente lo había imaginado

.- ¿Has hablado con él?- insistió Sakura. ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Que seguía siendo aquel chico de barrio sin modales que no sabía comportarse en una boda elegante?

Claro. Lo he saludado antes.

- Estará encantado de que hayas venido.

- No lo sé- respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros- Solo sé que a mí me ha encantado volver a verlo a él.

- Por supuesto.

Aunque Sakura no alteró su expresión, una sombra cruzó por sus ojos, y Sasuke supo que ella había captado el sutil pero deliberado énfasis que había puesto en aquellas palabras: A él.

Sasuke sintió una punzada de satisfacción. Al instante siguiente, se preguntó a sí mismo a qué estaba jugando. Habían pasado muchos años desde su ruptura, qué demonios. Y aunque lo había pasado mal cuando Sakura lo dejó, no era nada comparado con otras cosas que le habían sucedido en la vida. Perder una novia no podía inscribirse en la misma categoría que crecer bajo el amparo, por decirlo de alguna manera, de una madre soltera alcohólica en uno de los barrios más marginales de Tokio. Tampoco podía compararse con haber tenido que buscarse por sí mismo la vida para estar en el instituto y también para ir a la universidad. O con haber tenido que aprender cosas sobre arte y cultura muy tarde porque aquellas cuestiones «civilizadas» habían pasado a segundo plano mientras trataba de sobrevivir cuando era más joven.

Pero aquellos años le habían servido de mucho. Sasuke había pasado de ser el típico caso de situación digna de caridad para convertirse en un rico y respetado hotelero cuyo emporio daba empleo a cientos de personas.

Y, desde luego, no había vivido como un monje mientras lo conseguía. Desde que él y Sakura se habían separado, había salido con bastantes mujeres. Y muchas de ellas, al menos últimamente, solían ser actrices en ciernes, jóvenes de la realeza europea o modelos de fama internacional.

Así que tal vez podría dejar de actuar como un muchacho arrogante. Tal vez podría incluso darle un respiro a la señorita Haruno. Después de todo, cabía la posibilidad, por muy remota que fuera, de que Sasuke no estuviera donde estaba si Sakura no hubiera optado por romperle el corazón hacía tantos años.

- Baila conmigo- dijo bruscamente cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar una nueva melodía.

- Perdona, ¿cómo dices?- preguntó ella abriendo los ojos de par en par en un gesto de sorpresa que parecía casi de pánico.

Qué diablos. Sasuke no era ningún santo. ¿Qué daño podría hacer si comportándose como un adulto le daba a probar a ella una onza de lo que se había perdido?

- Baila conmigo, Sakura, por favor- repitió endulzando adrede el tono de voz.

Ella dudó un instante, y luego suavizó la expresión de su rostro.

- De acuerdo- respondió dedicándole una breve sonrisa que Sasuke hubiera interpretado como tímida si no viniera de ella.

Sakura se dirigió a la pista de baile y él la siguió. Se negó a pensar en si lo que acababa de hacer era muy inteligente, y se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse en el ritmo lento de la canción de amor que estaba interpretando la orquesta, y no en el final de la espalda de Sakura. Cuando llegaron a la pista, Sasuke estaba preparado. Agarró la delicada mano de Sakura y la apretó contra la suya, mucho más grande, y luego le colocó la otra en la espalda, a la altura de la cintura. Después la atrajo hacia sí y comenzaron a moverse.

Teniendo en cuenta lo extraño de la situación, el recuerdo de su ruptura y la disparidad de sus estaturas, aquel encuentro tenía que haber resultado cualquier cosa excepto grácil. Y sin embargo, desde el primer paso parecieron perfectamente sincronizados, y se fundieron juntos en un ritmo que parecía resultarles tan instintivo como respirar.

- Dios mío...- murmuró Sakura.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó él. Sasuke fue consciente del exceso de suavidad de su tono de voz, pero lo último que esperaba era experimentar aquel placer que le estaba recorriendo las células nerviosas.

- Es sólo que... se me había olvidado- aseguró Sakura levantando la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos- Hacía mucho tiempo que no bailaba, y se me había olvidado lo agradable que era.

¿Agradable? Aquella era la última palabra que Sasuke hubiera utilizado para describir la sensación electrizante que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Cuándo aprendiste?- preguntó Sakura ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿A qué?

- A bailar. Que yo recuerde, no bailabas...antes.

Aquella era una elección de palabras de lo más diplomática. Durante un segundo, Sasuke estuvo tentado de preguntarle con suma corrección: _«¿Te refieres a cuando me dejaste tirado como si fuera el periódico del día anterior alegando que no pegábamos y que ya no querías verme más?»_

Pero entonces recordó su decisión de no mostrarse desagradable. Y aquello resultó ser una buena idea, porque, un segundo más tarde, la orquesta se lanzó a tocar una complicada melodía instrumental como coleo de la canción que los obligó a permanecer juntos más tiempo del que él había calculado.

Lo que no le gustó nada a Sasuke fue descubrir que estaba deseando apartar la vista de Sakura para hundir la cara en la delicada curva que formaban su cuello y su hombro y aspirar su aroma, absorberla, saborear su piel, sentir su tacto en la lengua. Así que en aquellas circunstancias, cualquier tipo de distracción, incluida la charla, le parecía una idea maravillosa.

- Tomé lecciones. Arthur Murray.

- Estás de broma- aseguró Sakura sin poder disimular su asombro.

- Nunca he hablado más en serio - respondió Sasuke, molesto sin saber por qué, a excepción hecha de que le daba rabia desear a una mujer que no le caía bien- Kakashi insistió.

- ¿Kakashi?

- Kakashi Hatake- matizó Sasuke.

Decidido a distraerla lo suficiente como para recuperar el control de la conversación, por no mencionar el control de su cuerpo, Sasuke inició una serie de complicados pasos. Sakura se esforzó por seguirlo sin perder ni una sola vez el compás.

- Lo siento si tendría que conocer su nombre, pero no me suena- aseguró ella con naturalidad- ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

- Sí.

Ella siguió mirándolo, y era la imagen misma del interés... y de la paciencia infinita. Estaba claro que no quería cambiar de tema.

- Kakashi era mi jefe.

_«Y lo más parecido a un padre que yo haya conocido»._ Pero Sakura no tenía por qué saber la última parte.

- Era el dueño del Hotel Four Seasons*, en el centro, y me dio mi primer trabajo de verdad en el mundo de los negocios.

Por no mencionar que lo había nombrado además su sucesor. Gracias a que Kakashi había percibido el talento innato de Sasuke para los negocios y su sólido sentido de la ética, ahora podía presentarse ante Sakura como un millonario poseedor de hoteles de cinco estrellas por todo el país. Sasuke había hecho todo lo posible para que Kakashi se sintiera orgulloso de él, añadiendo hoteles a la cadena a lo largo de los años. Pero nunca había perdido de vista el origen humilde de sus comienzos.

- Kakashi y yo teníamos un pasado similar, así que se tomó mucho interés en mí. Además de enseñarme todo lo que sé sobre los negocios, insistió también en que aprendiera otras cosas.

- ¿Como por ejemplo, a bailar?- preguntó ella dulcemente.

- Sí. Como por ejemplo, a bailar. Y a vestirme. Ya utilizar el tenedor adecuado, y a elegir el vino apropiado con la cena- continuó Sasuke sin poder evitar ser sarcástico a pesar de sus esfuerzos- Fíjate, incluso se aseguró de que aprendiera a comportarme en una boda de la alta sociedad.

Ella se estremeció, tal y como él había pretendido. Pero en lugar de sentirse satisfecho, Sasuke se sintió un poco avergonzado de sí mismo. Puede que Sakura fuera una niña mimada y una esnob, pero él no era ningún estúpido. Y no iba a conseguir que ella se arrepintiera de haberlo dejado si seguía comportándose como un idiota que aún estaba dolido a causa de un abandono que ocurrió mucho tiempo atrás. Y no era así. Había superado aquello hacía años.

Y lo demostraría. A ver si era capaz de desplegar algo del encanto sureño que tanto les gustaba a Karin, a Tayuya, a Rin y al resto de las chicas con las que solía salir.

Sasuke atrajo a Sakura más cerca de sí, tratando de no pensar en cómo se le aceleraba el pulso. Al llegar al extremo de la pista de baile, dio un giro y cambió de dirección.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti?- preguntó tratando de aparentar algo de curiosidad pero nada más- ¿Te licenciaste en magisterio?

Teniendo en cuenta su moderno corte de pelo y su elegante traje, resultaba fácil imaginarla enseñando francés o poesía romántica del siglo diecinueve a un grupo de alocadas adolescentes en alguna escuela privada de mucho dinero.

- Sí, me gradué- respondió Sakura poniéndose algo tensa.

- ¿Y a qué te dedicas ahora?

- Dirijo un programa para chicos dotados pero con pocos recursos en el instituto Konoha**.

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Sasuke dando un pequeño traspié.

Seguro que no la había entendido bien.

- No hace falta que pongas esa cara de espanto- dijo Sakura en un tono inesperadamente ácido.

- No., es que estoy... sorprendido.

Aquello era quedarse corto. Konoha era el alma mater de Sasuke, una escuela dura situada en un barrio aún más duro. Dado el pasado privilegiado de Sakura, habría jurado que estaba bromeando si no fuera por la calma con la que lo estaba mirando.

- ¿Cuándo empezaste?

Aunque estuviera hablando en serio, seguro que aquello era una cosa reciente, algo así como el capricho de una pobre niña rica interesada en jugar a las obras de caridad con los más necesitados.

- Este es mi tercer año.

Sasuke se quedó tan impactado que durante unos instantes no supo qué responder.

- Y a tu familia, a tus padres... ¿les parece bien?- consiguió decir finalmente.

Sencillamente, no podía imaginarse a la elegante Tsunade Haruno permitiendo algo semejante.

- La idea no les entusiasma- reconoció Sakura encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros- Pero se sintieron tan decepcionados cuando decidí dejar la Orden que todo lo que he hecho en estos últimos tres años les parecen errores menores en comparación.

Ella había hablado dando tan por sentado las cosas que Sasuke necesitó unos segundos para asimilar sus palabras.

- ¿Que dejaste qué orden...? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- Lo siento- aseguró Sakura mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos verdes- Pensé que lo sabías.

- ¿Saber qué?

- Cuando tú y yo rompimos... después de la universidad, ingresé en las Hermanas de la Caridad. He sido monja durante siete años.

* * *

Bueno traigo otra adaptación que espero no pase como la anterior del Play boy enamorado que la borraron. Planeo intentar subirla otra vez pero dependiendo de si no quitan esta, porque de hecho ambas son de la misma serie, aunque las historias no se relacionaran ya que en ambas los protagonistas serían SasuSaku.

En fin espero les guste, la leí y me gusto muchísimo, ya la tengo casi toda adaptada, faltan algunos detalles, ahora si ambiente en Japón, Tokio para ser más exactos ya que me parece que se escucha raro hablar de lugares de EUA o Europa y usar nombres japones además de que pega mejor así, pero bueno yo les hare las aclaraciones en algunas partes.

Aclaraciones:

* El Hotel Four Seasons si existe en Tokio, es una cadena y son varios de ellos, son de los más costosos de la ciudad. La historia original hace referencia al hotel Independence en Boston que es donde se ambienta la historia.

** El instituto Konoha le puse así cambiándole por el original de la obra que es Jefferson.

tengo un conflicto con el título, porque creo que es demasiado largo y si soy honesta sigo sin encontrar la relación título-trama, simplemente no entiendo lo de Bella Durmiente XD pero ese es el original, así que si les parece extraño, bueno a mi también.

Sin más me despido, espero sus comentarios. Publicaré martes, jueves y sábado. Saludos


	2. Capítulo 2

_Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento._

_Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: CAROLINE CROSS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston_

Espero la disfruten

* * *

_Capítulo Dos_

- Oiga, señorita...

El taxista se giró para dirigirle a Sakura una mirada interrogante por encima del hombro antes de volver la vista hacia la calle.

- ¿Está usted segura de que me ha dado bien la dirección?

Embebida en sus pensamientos, Sakura observó la nuca del conductor y trató de concentrarse.

- Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- Está usted bromeando, ¿verdad?- insistió el taxista retirando una mano del volante para mostrarle con un gesto los alrededores- Eche un vistazo. Por si acaso no se había dado usted cuenta, esto no es exactamente Ginza*.

Sakura giró diligentemente la cabeza aunque sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ver. A cada manzana que pasaban, las aceras se hacían más estrechas, las tiendas menos refinadas, y los edificios más mugrientos.

Realmente, tenía que darle la razón al taxista en una cosa: Aquella zona no guardaba el más mínimo parecido ni con Ginza ni con el vecindario en el que acababa de celebrarse la boda de Naruto y Hinata.

Pero cuando Sakura observó la ecléctica mezcla de gente por la calle, algunos parados y charlando, otros saliendo de los bares y cafés, sintió una punzada de cariño por el barrio. Tal vez no estuviera demasiado limpio ni fuera particularmente bonito, pero tenía mucha vida, y carecía de pretensiones. Y además, era su hogar.

- Tiene usted razón. No es Ginza. Pero estamos en el sitio adecuado. Mi calle es la tercera a la derecha después del semáforo. Al llegar, siga recto. Mi edificio está un par de manzanas más abajo, nada más pasar un parquecito.

El hombre abrió la boca como si fuera a hacer otro comentario de desaprobación, pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor.

- Como usted quiera- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, sospechando que el súbito silencio del taxista tenía más que ver con la suculenta propina que le había prometido su padre que con un repentino cambio de opinión respecto al vecindario. Jiraiya Haruno había insistido no solo en llamarle a un taxi, sino que le había asegurado al conductor que recibiría un extra de dos mil yenes** si esperaba hasta que ella entrara por la puerta. Luego, ignorando las protestas de Sakura, le había puesto en la mano un fajo de billetes mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el asiento trasero, la había besado en la mejilla recomendándole que se cuidara y que no fuera tan huraña.

Su querido padre. Siempre habían tenido una unión especial, sin duda porque Sakura había sido la única chica en medio de cuatro niños hasta que cumplió cinco años y llegó Ino. Y sin embargo, para Sakura había sido todo un impacto descubrir que su decisión de ingresar en las Hermanas de la Caridad no había nacido de una vocación sincera por su parte, sino de su deseo de cumplir el sueño que su padre había acariciado respecto a ella desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y de paso, contentar también a su madre.

De todas maneras, no podía ni quería ignorar la otra razón por la que sabía que no podía permanecer en la Orden. Tenía que admitir que a pesar del paso del tiempo, nunca había dejado de tener un sentimiento por Sasuke. Durante todos aquellos años, una parte de ella había seguido suspirando por él, por el sonido de su voz, el aroma de su piel, la calidez de su tacto... su presencia en su vida.

El estremecimiento de placer que ella no se había permitido sentir en su momento la inundó ahora, al recordar cómo se había sentido entre sus brazos aquella noche en la pista de baile. Sakura cerró con fuerza los ojos, agradeciendo a su fuerza de voluntad la capacidad de haber aparentado indiferencia, de haber mantenido una conversación ligera, de no haber hecho el más absoluto de los ridículos soltándole a Sasuke que nunca había dejado de echarlo de menos.

También le daba las gracias a Dios por haberla ayudado a mantener la barbilla bien alta cuando Sasuke había salido huyendo en cuanto ella le contó que se había pasado la mayor parte de la década siendo monja. Por suerte para él, la música había terminado justo unos segundos después de su revelación. Sasuke murmuró algo parecido a un «_ya veo_», consultó el reloj y compuso una mueca.

- Lamento ser tan brusco, pero tengo que hacer una llamada de teléfono- aseguró dedicándole una versión duplicada de la sonrisa falsa e impersonal con la que la había saludado- Me alegro de haberte visto, Sakura. Gracias por el baile.

Luego se había dado la vuelta para marcharse, dejándola sola en medio de la pista de baile.

- Vaya, señorita, ¿esto es lo que usted entiende por un parquecito?

La incrédula pregunta del taxista puso fin a las cavilaciones de Sakura. Abrió los ojos de sopetón, agradecida ante la posibilidad de concentrarse en el presente, por mucho que supiera que únicamente estaba posponiendo lo inevitable. Tanto si le gustaba como si no, tendría que enfrentarse al cúmulo de sentimientos que el reencuentro con Sasuke había despertado en ella.

- Perdón, ¿cómo dice?

- Le pregunto que si este es el parque del que hablaba- dijo el taxista mostrándole con la mano el oscuro trozo de terreno que se abría entre dos edificios.

- Así es.

- Vaya- comentó el conductor mirándola por el espejo retrovisor mientras disminuía la marcha- Donde yo vivo, a esto lo llamamos un descampado.

- Cada uno es libre de tener su propia opinión- respondió Sakura tratando de mantener la serenidad.

Además, estaba segura de que en cuanto salieran en primavera los bulbos que había plantado y añadiera unos cuantos árboles, se parecería mucho más a un parque, algo que obviamente el taxista no tenía por qué saber.

- Sí, es cierto. Para eso estamos en una democracia***.

Sakura frunció el ceño al notar que había alguien sentado en las escaleras de su casa.

- De hecho, Japón es una monarquía parlamentaria***- respondió automáticamente mientras abría la puerta- ¿Cuánto le debo?

- Lo que marca más...- comenzó a decir el hombre tras consultar el taxímetro.

- Vigilarme hasta que llegue a la puerta. Ya lo sé- lo interrumpió ella inclinándose para entregarle el dinero- Pero parece que no va a ser necesario. Tengo compañía. Aquí esta la carrera, más sus dos mil extras por ser tan amable- dijo sonriéndole mientras se bajaba- Buenas noches.

- Pero su padre me dijo que...

- Buenas noches- repitió ella con firmeza cerrando la puerta.

Luego, aspirando con fuerza el aire para calmarse, se giró mientras la figura envuelta en sombras se ponía en pie, revelando bajo la luz de la farola a un adolescente alto de cabello oscuro.

- ¿Itachi? ¿Eres tú?

- Qué tal, señorita Haruno- dijo el chico mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Sakura sintió cómo se le relajaban poco a poco unos músculos que ni siquiera sabía que se le habían puesto tensos. Sin embargo, un sinfín de preguntas le asaltaron la mente. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí a aquellas horas? ¿Se había peleado? ¿Estaría herido? ¿Tendría problemas con la justicia? ¿Habría vuelto a pelearse con su madre? ¿O lo habría enviado fuera de casa la mujer porque estaba entretenida con alguno de los hombres con los que salía?

Pero cuando Sakura cruzó la acera y alcanzó los escalones, supo que lo mejor sería no preguntar, al menos no por el momento. De todos los estudiantes que integraban su grupo del instituto Konoha, Itachi Tomoe era el que más talento tenía. Y también el más reservado.

Además, era el favorito de Sakura, aunque ella tenía mucho cuidado en no demostrarlo. En el fondo de su corazón, sin embargo, no podía negar que había algo en aquel muchacho de ojos huidizos que le había tocado en el alma desde el instante en que lo conoció a comienzos del año anterior.

- Dios mío, qué frío hace aquí fuera- dijo Sakura estremeciéndose mientras pasaba delante de él para abrir la puerta- ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

- Un poco- respondió Itachi encogiéndose de hombros en aquel gesto tan característico suyo.

- ¿Por qué no pasas y entras en calor?- aseguró ella empujando la puerta.

El muchacho la siguió, y unos instantes más tarde ambos caminaban por el corto pasillo que daba al apartamento de Sakura, situado en un bajo. El sonido de un concierto de violín descendió suavemente desde el piso de arriba.

- Parece que el colega tiene una noche loca...- comentó Itachi haciendo un sonido grosero.

- El colega tiene nombre, y tú lo sabes- respondió ella- Es el señor Tazuna.

Aquel hombre mayor, un guardia ya retirado, era el dueño del edificio y vivía en el segundo piso.

- Bueno, como se llame- replicó el joven.

- ¿Te ha pasado algo con él?- indagó Sakura, extrañada ante el rencor que encerraba su tono de voz.

- Nada importante.

- Entonces no te importará contármelo.

- Bueno- respondió Itachi poniendo los ojos en blanco- Ya que quieres saberlo, te diré que lo llamé por el telefonillo para preguntarle si me abría para que pudiera esperarte en el vestíbulo. ¿Y sabes lo que me contestó? Me dijo que a ti podría haberte engañado, pero que él reconocía a un holgazán nada más verlo.

Aunque era algo gruñón, su casero siempre se había mostrado muy amable con ella. Y por otra parte, conocía lo suficiente a Itachi como para saber que nunca falsearía las cosas.

- No podía imaginarme que... Hablaré con él- aseguró Sakura.

- No.

- Itachi...

- No. Seguro que está esperando que lo hagas para poder llamarme chivato o algo parecido. Así que olvídalo, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo- respondió ella asintiendo con la cabeza tras dudar unos instantes.

Tendría que encontrar una manera diferente de afrontar el problema. Sakura abrió la cerradura con la llave y empujó la puerta. Luego encendió la luz, se quitó al abrigo y lo colgó en la percha, al lado de su bolso. Luego se dio la vuelta, satisfecha de estar en casa, en su propio espacio.

Aunque desde luego no fuera muy espacioso. El edificio era largo y estrecho, y la parte que a Sakura le correspondía de él era la antigua entrada trasera. Constaba de un dormitorio y un cuarto de baño en un lado de la casa y el salón y la cocina en otro. Pero lo que le faltaba de tamaño le sobraba de carácter. Los viejos suelos de madera se habían bruñido con el paso del tiempo hasta convertirse casi en dorados, y los techos, muy altos, estaban ornamentados con molduras antiguas.

Pero lo que a Sakura más le gustaba eran los enormes ventanales que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo al fondo del salón. Le encantaba mirar a través de ellos hacia su pequeño jardín, al que le ocurría lo mismo que al parque: Dentro de poco tiempo comenzarían a florecer los capullos y los árboles, y se mantendrían hasta bien entrado el otoño.

- ¿Te importa poner la tetera en el fuego mientras me cambio?- le pidió a Itachi.

Estaba deseando quitarse los tacones y las medias.

- Claro que no.

- Sírvete un vaso de leche o una soda. Y hay algo de curry en la nevera si tienes hambre.

- ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

Sakura iba ya de camino al dormitorio, pero se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y lo miró con gesto burlón.

- Mi hermana.

- Estupendo.

Ella observó divertida cómo Itachi se dirigía a toda prisa a la cocina.

- Algún día mejoraré mi modo de cocinar, y te arrepentirás de tu actitud- le advirtió en broma.

- Uy, que miedo- respondió él con una sonrisa mientras abría la nevera.

La visión de aquella sonrisa, tan poco frecuente, le proporcionó cierto alivio, pero la luz de la nevera al abrirse le reveló a Sakura algo que hasta entonces no había visto. El chico tenía el ojo derecho morado y una herida en uno de los pómulos.

Abrió la boca para preguntarle qué había ocurrido, pero la cerró al instante. Itachi y ella ya había recorrido antes aquel camino durante los últimos seis meses, y Sakura sabía qué podía esperar. En cuanto hiciera la primera pregunta, Itachi borraría la sonrisa de su rostro y regresaría a él su habitual expresión a la defensiva. Luego diría que se había golpeado contra una puerta o alguna otra excusa igual de improbable, y después pondría cualquier pretexto para marcharse.

Y si ella insinuaba, tal y como había hecho las dos últimas veces, sus sospechas de que se hubiera peleado con alguno de los novios de su madre, Itachi desaparecería. Volvería a la calle, y no aparecería por la escuela durante semanas. Y cuando regresara por fin, se mantendría firme en la primera historia que le hubiera contado.

- Bueno, no digas que no estás avisado- dijo Sakura con alegría fingida antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en su habitación.

Luego cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ella mientras exhalaba un suspiro de frustración.

Maldición. ¿Cómo podía seguir cobrando un sueldo, o peor todavía, seguir viviendo consigo misma si no era capaz de encontrar la manera de ayudar cuando la necesitaban? Itachi era un muchacho de gran corazón, pero si no se producía un cambio a mejor en su vida, Sakura tenía muchas posibilidades de perderlo. Ya tenía dos puntos en su contra: un padre inexistente y una madre alcohólica. Si a aquello se le añadía su tendencia a guardarse las cosas para sí mismo, ya teníamos la receta para un completo desastre.

Si al menos pudiera encontrar para Itachi un buen hogar de acogida y convencerlo a él para que lo aceptara... O indicarle un buen modelo, alguien que le demostrara que los hombres de verdad no tenían que recurrir a la violencia para conseguir las cosas, alguien que le demostrara que podría superar sus orígenes si permanecía en la escuela, se aplicaba, y no se rendía.

Como si se tratara de un genio escapándose de una botella, la imagen de Sasuke surgió entonces en su mente. Sakura recordó con absoluta claridad el calor de su voz cuando había hablado de aquel hombre mayor que lo había ayudado a iniciarse en el negocio de los hoteles.

Boquiabierta, Sakura se preguntó por qué no se le habría ocurrido antes, si estaba clarísimo. Lo que Itachi y el resto de los chicos necesitaban eran mentores, gente que proviniera de ambientes similares a los suyos y que se hubieran enfrentado con éxito a las mismas cosas con las que ellos se tropezaban todos los días. De hecho, Sasuke sería el compañero perfecto para Itachi.

Sakura trató de dejar aquella idea de lado, pero no lo consiguió.

Por otra parte, no podía olvidarse de la frialdad que tenía el tono de voz de Sasuke cuando habló con ella, la reserva con la que la había tratado, la rapidez con la que se había despedido en cuanto tuvo la más mínima oportunidad de hacerlo. Una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Sakura cuando se enfrentó a la verdad que llevaba horas esquivando.

Si alguna vez Sasuke sintió algo por ella, lo había enterrado para siempre. Lo mejor que Sakura podía hacer por los dos sería mantener las distancias para que ambos pudieran continuar con su vida.

Pero si podía ayudar a Itachi...

- No sé si esto forma parte de tus planes para mí- murmuró mirando al cielo como si hablara con Dios- , pero no te prometo nada. Solo te digo que lo pensaré.

Por el momento, aquello tendría que ser suficiente.

* * *

Monja.

Sasuke miraba sin ver las columnas del informe de enero que tenía en su escritorio.

Monja. Aquella palabra y todo lo que implicaba andaba dándole vueltas por la cabeza desde los últimos cuatro días, apareciendo con más intensidad en algunos momentos para arruinar su concentración.

Y, qué demonios, no sabía por qué. Después de todo, y tal como había dejado claro en la boda de Naruto, Sakura no significaba nada para él.

Lo que ocurría era que no le gustaba la idea de que la gente se encerrara y perdiera años vitales de su vida metida en un convento. Por el Amor de Dios, estábamos en el siglo veintiuno, las mujeres tenían muchas opciones, y aunque no se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en ello nunca, ahora le parecía obvio que antes de establecer ningún compromiso con la Iglesia, a las mujeres como Sakura debería exigírseles tener alguna experiencia en la vida real.

Claro. Por ejemplo, acostarse con él.

Estupendo. Encima de todo, lo estaba confundiendo su propia mente, o lo que le quedaba de ella. Irritado, Sasuke cerró el informe, echó la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie para acercarse hasta los ventanales que daban a la calle que estaba cuarenta pisos más abajo. Sintió cómo se le tensaba la mandíbula.

¿Quién podría haberse imaginado que después de tanto tiempo, algo tan inocente como bailar con Sakura pudiera ser suficiente para revolucionarle las hormonas? Los días posteriores no había dejado de pensar en el suave contacto de su mano sobre la suya, en aquel aroma a flores de cerezo que nunca había podido olvidar, en aquel hueco sensual que tenía en la base de su cuello... ¿Cómo era posible que todo aquello le provocara tal subida de temperatura?

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado una semana atrás qué pensaba de Sakura, habría respondido sin dudarlo: «Nada». Y sin embargo, ahora parecía incapaz de apartarla de su mente.

Escuchó entonces una llamada suave a su puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa?- ladró mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello en gesto nervioso.

- Lamento molestarlo, pero he llamado por el intercomunicador y no me ha contestado- musitó su secretaria asomando la cabeza por la puerta- Ha venido a verlo la señorita Haruno. No tiene cita, y le dije que estaba usted ocupado, pero me pidió que le dijera que será solo cuestión de minutos.

Sasuke sintió durante unos instantes que se quedaba sin pulso, como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido suficientes para conjurar la presencia de Sakura. Pero enseguida se repuso y recuperó su natural pragmatismo. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo para aquella inesperada aparición, volver a verla solo podía ser bueno. A la luz del día, y en su propio terreno, seguro que acababa por colocarla en el lugar al que pertenecía: el pasado.

- Está bien- aseguró Sasuke volviendo sobre sus pasos para sentarse en su escritorio- Dígale que pase.

La secretaria disimuló su sorpresa con una breve inclinación de cabeza y desapareció, regresando poco después con la visitante. Le indicó a la joven dónde podía sentarse y volvió a marcharse discretamente.

Sasuke había aprendido a valorar el poder del silencio, y le dedicó una mirada intensa a la mujer que últimamente aparecía con demasiada frecuencia en sus pensamientos. Su elegancia del sábado por la noche había desaparecido. Ahora iba vestida de manera informal, con unas botas de tacón bajo, unos pantalones negros ajustados y un jersey de cuello vuelto de color melocotón. En el brazo sujetaba un abrigo barato de lana negra y del hombro le colgaba un bolso que parecía una mochila.

Estaba estupenda.

- Hola- comenzó a decir Sakura con una sonrisa dubitativa- Ya sé que debería haber llamado, pero...

- ¿Qué quieres, Sakura?

Aquellas palabras le salieron con más rudeza de la que Sasuke pretendía, pero no le importó. Durante una décima de segundo, ella pareció hundida, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura.

- Quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Lo cierto es que quería pedirte un favor- musitó ella entrelazando los dedos de las manos.

- Entiendo.

Pero Sasuke no entendía nada en absoluto. ¿Qué podría querer Sakura de él? No se le ocurría ni una sola cosa. A menos que...

Volvió a pensar en el baile que habían compartido la otra noche en la boda. Qué diablos, a lo mejor él no era el único que había experimentado una subida de temperatura tras su encuentro. Tal vez ella había sentido un calor similar y estaba interesada en rematar por fin lo que habían empezado tantos años atrás...

- No es para mí, la verdad, sino para mis chicos. Los de la escuela.

El gusanillo de ilusión que había empezado a picarle a Sasuke desapareció de inmediato y fue remplazado por una sensación de malestar consigo mismo. ¿Cuándo demonios aprendería? Sakura no había querido tener nada que ver con él cuando eran más jóvenes, y estaba claro que las cosas no habían cambiado.

Sasuke estiró el brazo, abrió el cajón apropiado de su escritorio y sacó su chequera.

- ¿Cuánto quieres?- preguntó sacando una pluma antes de mirarla con dureza.

- ¿Cómo dices?- respondió Sakura abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Te he preguntado que cuánto quieres- repitió Sasuke sosteniéndole la mirada- Puedes ahorrarme la charla sobre para qué proyecto quieres el dinero, o sobre lo estupendos que son los chicos. Dime sencillamente la cifra.

- Está claro que no me estoy explicando bien. No quiero tu dinero, Sasuke. Te quiero a ti- aseguró Sakura mientras se le teñían de rojo las mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-Quiero decir, que lo que quiero es tu tiempo. Estoy organizando un programa de tutorías y te necesito.

¿Que ella lo necesitaba? Durante diez segundos, Sasuke escuchó el canto de las sirenas al sentirse necesario. Pero luego recuperó la cordura.

- No.

Sakura siguió hablando como si no lo hubiera oído.

- Tengo un estudiante que se llama Itachi Tomoe. Es muy inteligente, y especial, pero necesita un hombre en su vida, alguien en quien pueda mirarse, alguien que se haya labrado su propio éxito.

Sasuke pensó que sería todavía más estúpido de lo que ya era si se dejaba llevar por el halago.

- No- repitió- estaré encantado de donar dinero si eso sirve de ayuda, pero no puedo dar mi tiempo.

Ni tampoco lo haría aunque pudiera. Aquello estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión. Lo único que le faltaba sería meterse en un proyecto cuyo esquema tuviera previsto que él y Sakura se vieran con regularidad. Y menos cuando con solo entrar en una habitación ella era capaz de conseguir que su libido amenazara con secuestrarle el cerebro.

- El chico está al borde del abismo- continuó Sakura- Necesita desesperadamente a alguien como tu señor Hatake- aseguró rozándole el dorso de la mano con las yemas de los dedos- Por favor, Sasuke.

Él la miró un instante a sus ojos verde jade y sintió que se hundía en ellos. Trató de recordarse a sí mismo que Sakura no era de fiar, que era la misma a la que tiempo atrás había permitido acercarse a su corazón para que luego ella se lo destrozara.

Por eso para Sasuke fue la mayor de las sorpresas cuando abrió la boca para pedirle que se marchara, y, en su lugar, se escuchó a sí mismo decir:

- ¿Cuándo quieres que empiece?

* * *

* Ginza es un barrio de abolengo en Tokio, lleno de grandes almacenes, restaurantes, boutiques, etc.

** Aunque podría parecer dinero esa es la cantidad aproximada de lo que decía el libro, 20 dolares, que en realidad son como 1800 yenes, pero a no interesa.

*** Aquí es como un juego de palabras, porque la autora efectivamente menciona que EUA es una democracia y la protagonista corrige refiriéndose a que es una república, no tan sarcástico como puede sonar en esta adaptación.

Bueno se que dije el sábado, pero la verdad es que ya termine de adaptar toda la historia, ya solo reviso detalles para que no haya incoherencias después como el color de cabello o cosas así. Así que tal vez si les ponga un capítulo diario, son pocos. Si no esta diario será o porque no tuve tiempo de hacerlo o porque no recibí mínimo un comentario por capítulo jajaja.

Cuídense


	3. Capítulo 3

_Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento._

_Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: CAROLINE CROSS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston_

Espero la disfruten

* * *

_Capítulo Tres_

Lo había echado todo a perder.

Sasuke miró de soslayo a Itachi. El muchacho permanecía tenso y en silencio sentado en el asiento del copiloto de cuero negro de su Porsche, con la vista clavada en el exterior con fingida fascinación.

Teniendo en cuenta que estaban atravesando una zona de edificios grises y que la lluvia caía del cielo de febrero como una manta, Sasuke tenía muchas dudas de que el chico estuviera admirando la escena.

- Vaya noche de perros- comentó en un nuevo intento de iniciar una conversación.

- Sí.

- El viento viene del norte. A lo mejor esta noche nieva.

- A lo mejor- respondió Itachi sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla.

- «_Y a lo mejor me caigo muerto aquí mismo, lo que te daría la oportunidad de hablar de algo, aunque fuera solo durante un instante_», pensó Sasuke mientras sacudía la cabeza con frustración, tratando de recordar el momento exacto en el que las cosas habían empezado a torcerse.

¿Habría comenzado todo en el momento en que volvió a poner los ojos en Sakura? Pero Sasuke alejó de sí aquel pensamiento oscuro. Por mucho que le apeteciera echarle la culpa a ella, no la tenía. Para empezar, era él quien se le había acercado en la boda de Naruto. Y más aún: Había sido decisión suya dejarla entrar en su despacho. Y desde luego no le estaba apuntando con un arma en la cabeza cuando Sasuke abrió la bocaza y accedió a participar en aquel asunto del tutor.

Retrocediendo a aquella misma noche, recordó cómo Sakura había comentado con los adultos voluntarios que se habían reunido en el Instituto sus ideas sobre la mejor manera de romper el hielo con los chicos a los que iban a tutelar. Sasuke había desoído sus palabras, convencido de que no necesitaba sus consejos.

Y en un principio había tenido razón.

Cuando los presentaron, Itachi había mostrado inequívocamente su reserva, pero se había relajado un tanto al comprobar que Sasuke iba vestido con pantalones vaqueros, jersey de lana negra y una cazadora de cuero, en lugar de optar por el traje de chaqueta y la corbata, como algunos de los otros tutores. Y como cualquier otro adolescente que tuviera sangre en las venas, se había enamorado del deportivo plateado de Sasuke en cuanto puso los ojos sobre él.

Por descontado, no había comenzado a gritar ni a proferir silbidos de admiración. En lugar de aquello, con la parsimonia de alguien que estuviera acostumbrado a conducir todos los días un coche de cien mil dólares, Itachi abrió la puerta y se deslizó en el asiento con naturalidad.

- No está mal- se limitó a comentar observando el salpicadero de madera de caoba.

En aquellos momentos, Sasuke había encontrado divertida la fingida indiferencia del muchacho. Pero ahora no le parecía graciosa en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. Y era todo culpa suya. Sakura les había aconsejado a los tutores que el primer encuentro fuera algo sencillo, que llevaran a los chicos a algún lugar del barrio a tomar un café y charlar un rato y dejaran que los jóvenes marcaran la pauta.

¿Y qué había hecho él? Se había llevado a Itachi al centro, al Four Seasons, y le había dado una vuelta por el hotel, incluida la vista desde el ático al que Sasuke llamaba hogar, y luego lo había llevado al comedor principal para degustar una cena de cinco tenedores.

Y sin embargo, tenía que reconocerse a sí mismo un mérito. Por algo era conocido en el mundo de los negocios como un lector de mentes, además de un duro negociador. Cuando se sentaron en su mesa favorita, le bastaron quince minutos de conversación, por no decir monólogo, ya que Itachi se limitó a contestar con monosílabos y encogimientos de hombros, para captar el mensaje.

La tutoría no era lo suyo.

Ahora que era ya demasiado tarde, Sasuke veía con claridad que en lugar de demostrarle al muchacho que no importaba de dónde procedía un hombre, sino hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, había arrancado a Itachi de su espacio conocido, arrastrándolo a un territorio hostil y obligándolo a presenciar una exposición. Y aunque no hubiera sido esa su intención, Sasuke sospechaba que durante aquel proceso se las había arreglado para parecer un imbécil egocéntrico.

Así que no había funcionado. Bueno, tampoco pasaba nada. Le diría a Sakura que había disparado y había fallado el objetivo. Pero para Sasuke aquello era un problema. Un problema que estaba justamente sentado a su lado.

Apretó con fuerza el volante y giró hacia la izquierda, en dirección hacia el puente de Shintomicho.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke sí quería conseguir cambiar la vida de aquel muchacho. Y no por Sakura, sino precisamente a pesar de ella. Era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta cuando ella se marchó el otro día y Sasuke tuvo tiempo de pensar en su repentina decisión de convertirse en tutor.

Desde que podía recordar, el trabajo había dominado su existencia. Y sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte, había comenzado a sentirse algo cansado, insatisfecho con su vida. No tenía ninguna obligación familiar: Su madre se había cavado su propia tumba antes de tiempo años atrás, nunca llegó a conocer a su padre y, el verano anterior, Kakashi había perdido finalmente su larga batalla contra el cáncer. Además, Sasuke había experimentado las durezas de la vida con fuerza suficiente como para saber que ahora no tenía ningún motivo por el que quejarse. Teniendo todo aquello en cuenta, la respuesta a su insatisfacción le parecía obvia: Necesitaba hacer algo por los demás. Por eso había estado considerando la posibilidad de participar en buen número de obras benéficas, incluidas varias ONGs.

Y en su lugar, había optado por hacerse cargo de un adolescente tan duro como una piedra.

Sasuke redujo la marcha del coche cuando se acercaron al puente, y fue todavía más despacio cuando una racha fuerte de viento abofeteó el puente y el vehículo que venía de frente le dio las luces largas. Sasuke entornó los ojos y se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que concentrarse en la conducción, pero sin embargo no podía dejar de escuchar una voz interior que le decía que no debía rendirse todavía sólo porque las cosas no habían salido como él esperaba.

Tomando una súbita decisión, Sasuke aceleró al pasar al puente y cambió de rumbo. Pasó por delante del semáforo siguiente y luego giró a la derecha.

- No es por aquí- dijo Itachi girándose hacia él- Te dije que me dejaras en el mercado. Sabes dónde está el mercado, ¿no?

- Hace mucho que no voy, pero sé donde está- respondió Sasuke.

Notó la impaciencia del chico, pero, deliberadamente, no dijo nada más. Pasaron al menos treinta segundos.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo por fin Itachi con tono exasperado- , ¿Adonde vamos?

- Quiero enseñarte algo.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó el chico sin disimular su desconfianza.

- Relájate, muchacho. Tengo mis defectos, pero sea lo que sea lo que estás pensando, no se trata de eso. No espero que confíes en mí,- aseguró levantando una mano en gesto tranquilizador- pero tienes que tener un poco más de fe en la señorita Haruno.

- Y la tengo- respondió Itachi a la defensiva.

- Entonces relájate, ¿vale?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y clavó la mirada en las luces de la calle, tratando de ubicarse. Durante un instante pensó que se había pasado el cruce, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era así.

La casa del número ciento veintiuno de Konoha no había cambiado mucho. La fachada de ladrillo seguía igual de sucia y destartalada, tal y como Sasuke la recordaba. Todas las persianas estaban echadas, y solo se distinguía alguna que otra luz aquí y allá que sugería que había algo de vida en su interior. En la entrada del edificio y a lo largo de la acera había bolsas de basura negra desperdigadas. Como toque final, un colchón mugriento desafiaba las inclemencias del invierno, apoyado contra el último vestigio de barandilla de hierro que quedaba en pie.

Sasuke detuvo el Porsche y miró fijamente hacia el edificio que llevaba dieciséis años evitando. Se preparó mentalmente para aquella sensación familiar de vergüenza y disgusto, pero en su lugar, sólo experimentó una suerte de tristeza por el niño que fue.

Aquella sensación fue extrañamente liberadora.

- ¿Ves esto?- le preguntó a Itachi señalando con la cabeza al ruinoso edificio.

- Sí.

- Cuando no estaba en algún hogar de acogida por alguna emergencia, aquí es donde viví los últimos meses del instituto. A sitios como este era a los que mi madre y yo solíamos llamar hogar.

Itachi frunció los labios y pareció considerar el asunto durante unos instantes. Luego se giró hacia Sasuke y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

- ¿Y qué? Tú ya no vives aquí.

- Y nadie está más agradecido que yo por ello- respondió Sasuke sosteniéndole la mirada- Pero lo que quiero decirte es que tengo una ligera idea de dónde procedes. Soy consciente de que nuestro comienzo no ha sido muy brillante, pero me gustaría tener otra oportunidad.

Itachi volvió a girar la vista hacia la casa de pisos. Permaneció tanto tiempo en silencio y con una expresión tan neutra que Sasuke estaba al borde de perder la esperanza justo cuando el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

- Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Sasuke sintió una oleada de alivio, pero sabía que no debía mostrarlo.

- Bien.

Haciendo todo lo posible por ajustarse al comportamiento despreocupado de Itachi, Sasuke arrancó el motor y enfiló por donde habían llegado. En pocos momentos estaban en la calle del mercado. Se paró en el primer sitio que pudo y apagó de nuevo el motor del coche.

- ¿Te gusta el baloncesto?- preguntó mirando a Itachi de reojo.

- No está mal.

- ¿Te gustaría ir al partido de los Trians* el sábado?

Los Trians se iban a enfrentar a los Diamond Dolphins*, sus eternos rivales en la liga. Hacía semanas que se habían agotado las entradas para aquel partido.

El muchacho hizo todo cuanto pudo para aparentar indiferencia, pero en sus ojos había un brillo de interés que no pudo disimular.

- Bueno, supongo que sí.

- De acuerdo. Me enteraré de la hora a la que juegan y te llamaré, ¿vale?

- Claro.

Itachi abrió la puerta del coche y se bajó. Dio un paso en la acera y luego pareció dudar. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se agachó un poco para tener la vista a la misma altura que la de Sasuke.

- Bueno, yo... quiero decir que... que gracias por la cena y...y por todo- concluyó haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.

- Sin problemas.

Una repentina racha de viento revolvió el cabello oscuro del muchacho, y se lo peinó nerviosamente.

- Ah, y si tienes pensado pasar por aquí... bueno, supongo que podrías recogerme el sábado, si quieres.

Aquellas palabras constituían un voto de confianza, y Sasuke lo sabía. Animado, pero consciente de que no debía demostrarlo, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Claro.

- Vale. Entonces, hasta luego.

Itachi se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se marchó. Sasuke lo vio partir, lleno de satisfacción. Si hubiera sido veinte años más joven hubiera comenzado a pegar puñetazos contra el aire de alegría.

Pero en lugar de eso, se sacó del bolsillo el teléfono móvil, pero se detuvo en cuanto lo golpeó la realidad. ¿A quién iba a llamar? No podía pensar en uno solo de sus poderosos amigos que pudiera entender lo que estaba sintiendo. Sobre todo porque tampoco tenía intención de compartir con ellos cómo había transcurrido su propia infancia.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza ante su estupidez, reprochándose a sí mismo aquel impulso infantil de compartir lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Después de todo, tampoco tenía ninguna opción. ¿O sí?

Aquella era una pregunta poco afortunada. En aquel instante, la imagen de cierta mujer se le cruzó por la mente. Sasuke compuso una mueca y arrancó el motor del coche. Esperó el momento oportuno y se metió en medio del tráfico.

Desde luego que no pensaba ir «allí».

¿O sí?

* * *

El sonido del timbre de la puerta le dio un susto a Sakura. Estaba tumbada sobre la alfombra persa de imitación de su salón, frente a la chimenea, y levantó la cabeza al instante ante la urgencia de aquella llamada.

Fuera, el viento estaba interpretando toda una actuación: primero permanecía completamente inmóvil, luego arrojaba cientos de gotas de lluvia contra las ventanas y un instante después golpeaba con fuerza las persianas.

Dentro, todo era paz, incluida ella misma. Las llamadas que había recibido en las últimas horas de varios adultos y algunos chicos indicaban que el programa de tutoría iba a ser un rotundo éxito.

A Sakura le hubiera gustado apuntarse el tanto, pero sabía quién era el verdadero responsable y le estaba agradecida a Él, a Dios, por guiarla y por ayudarla a elegir el camino adecuado.

El timbre volvió a sonar de nuevo, y, con un suspiro de resignación, Sakura se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la mirilla de la puerta. A través de ella divisó un pelo negro y la espalda de una cazadora de cuero.

- ¿Itachi?- preguntó con inquietud mientras abría todos los cerrojos interiores.

- No- respondió su visitante girándose hacia ella.

- ¡Sasuke!

¿Cómo no se lo había imaginado? Era más alto que Itachi, más ancho de hombros, más estrecho de caderas. Y además, hablando en otro plano, tenía también un encanto masculino que lo hacía inconfundible.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Va todo bien?

- Sí. Solo que pensé que podría... informarte.

Algunas gotas de lluvia colgaban de su cabello oscuro. Sakura las observó distraída mientras una de ellas se dejaba vencer por la ley de la gravedad y le caía desde el pelo hasta la mejilla para después resbalarle lentamente por la mandíbula.

- Estás empapado- dijo Sakura con una voz más dulce de lo que hubiera deseado.

- Sí. Está cayendo una buena.

- Será mejor que entres- aseguró ella echándose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Sakura no fue capaz de evitar el estremecimiento que le recorrió la espina dorsal mientras él la seguía hacia el salón. Tenía las mejillas completamente encendidas, así que se precipitó a toda prisa dentro del baño.

_«De verdad, Sakura, crece de una vez y deja de comportarte como si tuvieras diecisiete años»,_ pensó mientras hundía el rostro en la toalla del lavabo.

Aquel era un consejo excelente. Decidida a seguirlo, exhaló un profundo suspiro, estiró los hombros y se giró.

Y se dio de bruces contra el pecho de Sasuke, que estaba parado en el umbral.

- ¡Oh! No sabía que estuvieras aquí

A pesar de sus intenciones, Sakura estaba indefensa ante el placer que sentía mientras él la ayudaba a incorporarse. Trató de dibujar una sonrisa e ignorar la mirada cargada de intención que Sasuke le estaba dedicando.

- Estaba pensando antes en la suerte que habíamos tenido de que la tormenta todavía no hubiera empezado, y en que todo el mundo llegaría a casa antes de que la cosa se pusiera fea. Pero aquí estás tú ahora. Todo mojado.

Que el Cielo la ayudara, pero estaba balbuceando. Presa de los nervios, Sakura empezó a secar la humedad de la chaqueta de Sasuke con la toalla.

- Debes estar helado...

- Ya lo haré yo- respondió él al instante agarrándola por la muñeca.

Sakura bajó la vista hacia los largos dedos de Sasuke. Su piel era de un tono más oscuro que el suyo, y tenía las manos grandes y sin embargo elegantes, con las uñas limpias y bien cortadas. Por alguna extraña razón, el hecho de mirarlas le hizo ser a Sakura más consciente de las reducidas dimensiones del baño. Y de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

Y de que ella sentía cualquier cosa menos frío.

Sakura soltó al instante la toalla, como si le quemara.

- Claro, por supuesto, yo...- comenzó a decir antes de quedarse momentáneamente sin palabras- Voy a preparar un té- consiguió decir deslizando la mano de entre la suya y cruzando delante de él con la firme intención de dirigirse a la cocina.

- No.

La brusquedad de su tono de voz la hizo darse la vuelta.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke eran imposibles de descifrar.

- No te tomes ninguna molestia por mí. No tengo intención de quedarme mucho rato. Solo quiero hablar un segundo contigo sobre Itachi.

- Claro, por supuesto- respondió Sakura haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por emplear un tono tan profesional como el suyo- ¿Por qué no vamos al salón?

«_Así podrás calentarte, y yo enfriarme_», pensó sin expresarlo en voz alta. «_Y también podré poner algo de distancia entre nosotros hasta que sea capaz de controlar esta reacción juvenil a todo lo que haces o dices_».

- Estupendo- respondió Sasuke.

Sakura cruzó el pasillo, entró en el salón y se dirigió hacia la única butaca que había, situada al lado del sofá. Se sentó en ella, cruzó las piernas y trató de concentrarse en el fuego. Pero la habitación era demasiado pequeña como para no ver a Sasuke quitarse la chaqueta y colocarla en el perchero que había al lado de la puerta, ni para perderse la visión de sus bien definidos bíceps encogiéndose y estirándose bajo su jersey negro mientras él trataba de secarse el pelo. Cuando terminó de emplazar aquellos mechones de seda en su sitio, Sasuke colgó la toalla al lado de la chaqueta.

- Esto es... muy bonito- comentó echando un vistazo alrededor.

Hubo algo en su tono de voz que parecía sugerir que aquello lo sorprendía. Por alguna extraña razón, eso sirvió para que Sakura recuperara algo de su habitual equilibrio.

- Gracias. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Itachi?

- Muy bien.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó ella con mal disimulada perplejidad.

Pero en lugar de tomárselo como una ofensa, Sasuke exhaló un profundo suspiro y curvó los labios en una sonrisa de autorreproche.

- Lo cierto es que estoy mintiendo. La mayor parte de la noche fue un desastre. Me lo llevé al hotel, lo invité a cenar, e hice una fantástica labor en conseguir que se sintiera fuera de lugar.

- Vaya por Dios...

- Sí. Pero más tarde, cuando regresábamos, decidí hacer una nueva intentona- continuó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a los ventanales, obligándola a retorcerse para poder seguir mirándolo- Quería que Itachi se diera cuenta de que teníamos cosas en común... y le enseñé el lugar en el que Mikoto y yo vivimos durante mi último curso del instituto.

Durante unos instantes, Sakura no supo qué decir. Supo desde que conoció a Sasuke que era del barrio de Konoha. Cuando Naruto lo llevó por primera vez a casa y lo presento a la familia, les había contado que era un estudiante con una beca. Pero Sasuke siempre se había negado a entrar en detalles, y mucho menos a enseñarle ni a ella ni a nadie más de la familia dónde vivía.

- ¿Y sirvió de algo?- preguntó Sakura con genuina preocupación.

- Sí, creo que sí- aseguró él girándose y sentándose en el sofá- Al menos está dispuesto a darme otra oportunidad. Vamos a ir juntos al partido de los Trians este fin de semana.

- ¡Sasuke, eso es maravilloso!- respondió Sakura extendiendo impulsivamente la mano para estrujarle el antebrazo.

La cálida y musculosa curva que había bajo las yemas de sus dedos se puso rígida de inmediato, igual que la sonrisa de Sasuke.

- No sé si tanto, pero desde luego es un avance respecto a lo mal que lo había hecho antes- respondió él poniéndose en pie al instante y mirando el reloj- Vaya, qué tarde es. Son más de las diez. Ya te he molestado bastante. Debería marcharme.

¿Qué diablos le ocurría a aquella mujer? Daba la impresión de que cada vez que lo tenía cerca no podía evitar actuar como si él fuera una hoja de papel en blanco y ella una niña pequeña que estuviera aprendiendo a pintar con las manos.

- Soy yo la que debería pedirte disculpas- dijo Sakura poniéndose a su vez en pie y siguiéndolo hacia el perchero- Tendría que haberte contado más cosas sobre Itachi, haberme asegurado de que comprendías lo complicado que es. No quiero decir con esto que no tenga un gran potencial, pero...

- No hace falta que me lo vendas, Sakura- respondió él con sequedad al tiempo que se giraba hacia ella- Estaré ahí para Itachi, si eso es lo que él quiere. Y cuando yo me comprometo a algo, mantengo mi compromiso.

Sakura se detuvo, en parte por el énfasis que él había puesto en la palabra «yo», y en parte para evitar chocarse contra él. No estaba muy segura de si Sasuke había hecho una alusión a su decisión de dejar la Iglesia, a su ruptura, a ambas cosas, o a ninguna. Aun así, sus palabras le atravesaron directamente el corazón.

- Sí, claro, por supuesto, no quise decir que... no me refería a... Quiero decir que no pretendía poner en duda tu integridad. Lo siento.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y se hizo de pronto un silencio desafiante en el salón. Sakura escuchaba como de lejos el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, y el sonido de la rama de un árbol golpeándose contra la ventana.

- Maldita sea, no me mires así- masculló Sasuke con rabia.

Sakura no estaba muy segura de qué sería lo que él había visto en su expresión, pero de lo que no tenía ninguna duda era que quería guardar para sí el tumulto emocional que Sasuke le provocaba.

- No digas palabrotas- respondió ella alzando la barbilla.

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

Sakura había crecido con cuatro hermanos varones, y conocía perfectamente las consecuencias que podía acarrear decirle a un macho de la especie algo que sonara remotamente a desafío. Y aun así, no pudo hacer nada para evitar el arrebato de imprudencia que parecía haberse apoderado de su lengua.

- ¿Y si no qué?

- Si no, esto- respondió Sasuke con los ojos brillantes.

Colocando las manos sobre sus antebrazos, inclinó la cabeza, y, un instante después, su boca se colocó posesivamente sobre la suya.

* * *

* Ambos son equipos reales de baloncesto en Japón.

Como lo prometí, aquí el tercer capítulo. Ahora alguien me comentaba, me parece que fue Rachel, que deseaba que aclarara cual era el problema que había entre estos dos, y bueno como mencionó en un principio esto es una adaptación y así es como se maneja la historia, en capítulos futuros se irá aclarando que fue lo que paso y porque tanto resentimiento por parte de Sasuke. Con lo que han leído hasta ahora pueden entender que ella le destrozó el corazón y por eso es como es con ella, pero aún faltan capítulos para que se aclare que fue lo que paso.

Tengan paciencia, publico un capítulo diario así que no tendran que esperar tanto, además ese es el gancho de la novela, que no sabemos que fue lo que paso jaja.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho. Alguien (Sakurita 01) me agradeció por las aclaraciones, lo hago con gusto porque me gusta hacer las adaptaciones como a mi me gustaría leerlas, por eso trato de esforzarme en los detalles, se que muchos creen que solo es cambiar nombres y ya, pero no es así. En muchas ocasiones me he encontrado con adaptaciones en las que se dejan muchos errores, como color de ojos cabello incluso a veces los nombres se confunden, y personalmente a mi no me gusta que eso pase. Así que por eso agradezco sus comentarios, porque mi pequeño esfuerzo vale la pena por ellos.

Nos leemos mañana =)


	4. Capítulo 4

_Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento._

_Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: CAROLINE CROSS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston_

Espero la disfruten

* * *

_Capítulo Cuatro_

Sakura sintió un placer instantáneo e inesperado.

Un cosquilleo delicioso le recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir la dura calidez de las manos de Sasuke, la suavidad de seda de sus labios, el calor que irradiaba cada rincón de su cuerpo musculoso.

Durante una décima de segundo, Sakura se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no sentía el contacto de Sasuke. ¡Y cuánto lo había echado de menos! Y cuánto lo había echado de menos a él.

Sakura se hundió en su esencia como una mujer que hubiera encontrado agua en el desierto tras una travesía de varias semanas. Sasuke olía a limpio, a lluvia, a champú y a gotas de limón, todo ello mezclado con un aroma inequívocamente masculino que le llegó directo al corazón, haciéndole temblar las rodillas.

Sasuke siempre había provocado aquel efecto en ella, desde la primera vez que Naruto lo llevó a casa. Colocada donde nadie podía verla, en lo alto de las escaleras del vestíbulo, Sakura había observado al nuevo amigo de su hermano adolescente mientras aquel posaba la vista por primera vez en los suelos pulidos y la madera reluciente del recibidor de la casa de sus padres.

Como siempre, había un gran jarrón de cristal con flores frescas recién cortadas en la mesita que estaba al lado de la puerta. Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado hablando, pero a ella no se le había escapado la manera en que el recién llegado había estirado la mano para acariciar el suave pétalo de una de las lilas. Había habido algo en la reverencia de aquel gesto que le había llegado a Sakura al alma.

Como si de pronto él hubiera sentido también la conexión, Sasuke había levantado la vista súbitamente. Durante el largo momento en que ambos se habían quedado mirándose, Sakura se sintió invadida por un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad, como si lo conociera de toda la vida y comprendiera lo que había en su corazón, sus sueños, sus virtudes y sus debilidades. En aquel momento no comprendió muy bien qué le estaba pasando, pero, años más tarde, en la universidad, cuando tanto ella como Sasuke reconocieron que los unía algo más que una buena amistad y el cariño que compartían por Naruto, Sakura se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de él en su primer encuentro.

Ahora habían pasado muchos años. Y nada había cambiado.

Estrechándose más contra él, Sakura levantó los brazos y le pasó las manos por el cabello. Sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso cuando sus muslos se rozaron con los suyos y sus pechos se aplastaron contra la firme pared de su torso.

Escuchó entonces un leve sonido a medio camino entre el gemido y la protesta, y reconoció vagamente su propia voz. En otras circunstancias, y con cualquier otro hombre, hubiera sentido algo de remordimiento. Pero se trataba de Sasuke, el único hombre al que había deseado. Sin dudarlo, Sakura abrió los labios para recibir su lengua, saboreando la ola de calor que la obligaba a apretar las piernas mientras la lengua de Sasuke se abría paso dulcemente. Siguiendo un instinto antiguo, Sakura arqueó la espalda y se estrechó todavía más, estremeciéndose de emoción al sentir la inconfundible dureza de su erección apretándose contra ella.

Pero pronto descubrió que, al parecer, había cometido un error.

Sasuke musitó una palabrota e interrumpió bruscamente el beso antes de apartarse.

- ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que la respuesta no podría ser más obvia aunque llevara puesto un cartel con luces de neón en el que se leyera: _Estoy besándote salvajemente, disfrutando de ello y pensando que no me importaría seguir haciéndolo._

Y sin embargo, a juzgar por la expresión de Sasuke, estaba claro que no sería aceptable decir algo semejante. Luchando valientemente para recuperar el control de sus sentidos, Sakura trató de decidir cuál sería la respuesta más diplomática sin que dejara de ser sincera.

- Yo... a mí... me ha pillado por sorpresa que me besaras. No pensé que tú... ni que yo... y entonces, me he sentido tan...

Sasuke levantó la mano como si fuera un guardia parando el tráfico, en lo que Sakura interpretó como el gesto más obvio posible que podía hacer un ser humano para impedir que alguien siguiera hablando.

- Es culpa mía- aseguró Sasuke sacudiendo la cabeza- Me he pasado al intentar aprovecharme de tu inocencia de esta manera. Me he pasado mucho.

- Pero...

- No tenía que haber venido. Lo sabía, pero aun así he venido. Ahora, lo mejor que puedo hacer es marcharme- dijo dándose la vuelta y agarrando su chaqueta.

- Pero Sasuke...

- Lo siento, Sakura.

Sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más, se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. Y ya la estaba abriendo cuando el adormilado cerebro de Sakura se dio cuenta de que de veras se iba a marchar.

- ¡Espera, Sasuke!- exclamó precipitándose hacia él y agarrándolo del brazo.

- Déjame- respondió Sasuke con sequedad al tiempo que se giraba.

- Lo siento- contestó Sakura retirando al instante la mano, sorprendida por su vehemencia.

- Haz el favor de no disculparte, Sakura- respondió el apretando los dientes para ahogar una palabrota- No tienes ninguna razón para hacerlo. Ya te he dicho antes que yo soy el único culpable aquí.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró al caer en la cuenta de que si quería volver a verlo, y desde luego así era, aquel no era el mejor momento para decirle a Sasuke que tampoco él tenía ninguna razón para disculparse, porque ella estaba deseando besarlo desde que lo vio en la boda, y que estaba muy lejos de ser una víctima indefensa a la que él hubiera abrumado con su viril magnetismo, sino que más bien ella había recibido de muy buena gana su beso.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior: Al Todopoderoso no iba a gustarle mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Si de verdad crees que te has pasado conmigo, hay una manera de que lo arregles.

- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Sasuke pareciendo súbitamente algo aliviado- ¿De qué se trata?

- Mi familia va a celebrar una pequeña reunión para lanzar un nuevo sabor de helado Harunossa*. Ven conmigo.

- Estás de broma, ¿no?- dijo Sasuke mirándola como si hubiera perdido completamente la razón.

- No.

- Dadas las circunstancias, no creo que sea una buena idea.

- Todo lo contrario. Será muy agradable, estaremos en público, y nos brindará la oportunidad de hablar en profundidad sobre Itachi y los retos a los que se enfrenta. No se trata de... de una cita, ni nada parecido.

Pobre Padre Miyagi. Se iba a llevar un buen susto cuando escuchara el domingo su confesión. Sasuke se la quedó mirando durante un rato tan largo que le pareció una eternidad, y luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Cuándo es?

- El viernes- contestó Sakura con la esperanza por las nubes.

Hasta que se le cayó en picado cuando él volvió a hablar mientras abría la puerta.

- Pensaré en ello, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero, ¿cómo sabré si...?

- Te llamaré.

Y dicho aquello, cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Sakura se sentía frustrada en más de un sentido, y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. Estupendo. Por si todo fuera poco, cada vez que el teléfono sonara durante los próximos días tendría que enfrentarse a la sensación de tener un yoyo en el estómago.

Al parecer, el Señor no había perdido el tiempo para hacerle cumplir su penitencia.

* * *

Una pequeña reunión.

Sasuke le dio otro sorbo a su copa de champán y observó a la multitud que llenaba el área de recepción de la sede principal de Harunossa.

Además de la mayor parte de los miembros de la familia Haruno, docenas de amigos de toda la vida y los empleados más importantes, habían acudido también los restauradores más renombrados y varios altos cargos, incluidos algunos de los críticos culinarios más importantes del país. Y como aquel día resultaba ser San Valentín**, una tradición occidental muy arraigada de los Haruno, un pequeño detalle que Sakura no le había mencionado al pedirle que fuera, y que él hubiera pasado por alto al acceder, buena parte de la prensa de Tokio estaba allí para cubrir el evento.

Al parecer, la familia no había reparado en gastos. Docenas y docenas de enormes ramos de rosas rojas en jarrones de cristal genuino decoraban la estancia, otorgándole un aire de festiva elegancia. Si a aquello se le añadían las cinco fuentes ornamentales que escupían champán y los camareros vestidos de esmoquin que corrían solícitos de un lado a otro, no podía negársele a los Haruno el mérito de saber cómo organizar una fiesta.

En otras circunstancias, Sasuke tal vez se hubiera divertido. Por ejemplo, en el caso de que estuviera allí porque la familia estuviera interesada en sus negocios.

Pero no era así. Por mucho que intentara buscarle otra explicación, él estaba allí aquella noche solo por Sakura. Sasuke la observó unos metros más allá de pie, escuchando atentamente lo que le estaba contando su hermana pequeña, Moegi, que hablaba gesticulando mucho con las manos.

A primera vista, Sakura, la mayor de las hijas Haruno, parecía perfectamente respetable. Su maquillaje era la viva imagen de la elegancia, y se limitaba a un toque de color en los ojos, las mejillas y los labios. Y su peinado, sofisticado aunque natural, era la sencillez en persona al lado de los recogidos y los moños altos de otras mujeres que había en la fiesta. Del mismo modo, su vestido color vino de cuello alto y manga larga era también de lo más discreto.

Al menos hasta que uno caía en la cuenta de que estaba hecho de un tejido que se ajustaba a cada una de sus finas curvas. Y que dejaba al descubierto destellos tentadores de una piel suave y aterciopelada cada vez que Sakura se movía. Y aquel era el momento de preguntarse cuánto había de maquillaje en el color de sus labios llenos y cuánto era suyo natural. Y entonces, aunque uno quisiera, no podía evitar recordar el tacto de seda de aquel cabello bajo las yemas de los dedos, y en cómo...

Sasuke soltó una palabrota y apuró el último trago de su copa de champán. Se había formado un pequeño barullo al final de la sala y, agradecido por la distracción, Sasuke apartó la vista del largo cuello de Sakura, y, al igual que el resto de los invitados, se dio la vuelta para observar cómo su padre, Jiraiya, se colocaba en un pequeño estrado frente a la multitud. El anciano esperó a que se hiciera el silencio antes de hablar.

- Bienvenidos, amigos- comenzó a decir con una sonrisa radiante- En nombre de mi familia y de todos los que trabajamos en Harunossa, os doy las gracias por estar aquí esta noche.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento que le recorrió la espina dorsal y supo sin necesidad de girar la cabeza que Sakura se había colocado a su lado.

- En Harunossa nos preciamos de fabricar el mejor helado a partir de los ingredientes de más calidad que puedan encontrarse en todo el mundo- continuó Jiraiya- Por eso siempre somos extraordinariamente selectivos antes de introducir un nuevo sabor. Lo probamos una y otra vez, dándole vueltas a la receta hasta que estamos cien por cien seguros de que estará a la altura de la excelencia que exigimos en Harunossa. Así que, tal y como todos sabéis- aseguró Jiraiya inclinándose hacia delante como si compartiera un secreto con sus amigos más íntimos- eso significa que son muy pocos, muy exclusivos y muy especiales los sabores que obtienen el privilegio de convertirse en parte de nuestra gama. Por eso estamos tan orgullosos de presentaros esta noche la nueva joya de la corona de Harunossa.

Jiraiya chasqueó los dedos mirando hacia la izquierda, y una procesión de camareros con bandejas de plata en la mano hizo su aparición en la sala.

- Lo hemos bautizado Fruta de la pasión- continuó Jiraiya con los ojos brillantes señalando aquel postre de color rojo intenso que descansaba sobre un lecho de hielo centelleante- Y qué mejor que el día de San Valentín para presentarlo, ¿no os parece?

Se escuchó un murmullo de aprobación seguido por un aplauso espontáneo mientras el patriarca de los Haruno exhortaba a todo el mundo a probar el nuevo postre mientras los camareros comenzaban a moverse entre la multitud para distribuirlo.

- Ha sido una exposición brillante- aseguró Sasuke volviéndose hacia Sakura- Por lo que veo, tu padre no ha perdido ni su energía ni su entusiasmo por los negocios.

Ella dirigió la vista hacia el anciano, y a Sasuke no se le escapó cómo se le suavizaban las facciones mientras lo veía aceptar una porción de la nueva creación de su empresa.

- Sí y no- respondió Sakura- A papá le encanta el negocio, y siempre será así, desde el proceso de fabricación del helado hasta el momento de colocarlo en las heladeras de la tienda. Pero en lo que se refiere al funcionamiento del día a día, Naruto, Deidara e Ino se han ido involucrando más y más en los últimos años.

- Supongo que así tiene que ser- respondió Sasuke encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros- Su generación se hace mayor y la nuestra crece. Oí decir que Yahiko había perdido a su mujer- continuó tras una breve pausa- Debió ser muy duro.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras se le endurecía ligeramente la expresión al pensar en su hermano, siempre tan serio.

- Sí, pero lo está superando. Ahora que Naruto y Hinata ya se han establecido, supongo que él será el próximo objetivo matrimonial de mi madre- aseguró Sakura antes de sonreír misteriosamente- Eso si no descubre antes lo de Moegi.

- ¿Moegi?- preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

- Al parecer, alguien le ha enviado hoy a mi hermanita un regalo anónimo. Creemos que tiene un admirador secreto, y se está volviendo loca tratando de averiguar quién es. Aunque desde luego, ni la mitad de lo loca que se volvería si mi madre lo descubre y decidiera ayudarla a descubrir la identidad de ese hombre misterioso.

- Al parecer, tu madre no ha cambiado mucho.

Sasuke hizo todo lo posible por disimular la amargura de su tono de voz, pero no le resultaba fácil. Tsunade Haruno se había mostrado fría aunque educada cuando él y Naruto se habían hecho amigos, y, siendo adolescente, cada vez que visitaba la casa de los Haruno tenía la sensación de que en cuanto se marchaba, ella contaba la plata para comprobar que no faltaba nada.

Más tarde, la opinión que tenía de él no había sido nunca objeto de discusión, porque Sakura y él habían terminado antes de informar a la familia de que eran pareja. Pero Sasuke estaba seguro de que la señora Haruno no lo considerado nunca un pretendiente adecuado para su hija.

Una sombra cruzó brevemente por el rostro de Sakura, como si le hubiera leído la mente, pero se desvaneció de inmediato en cuanto ella sonrió.

- No, me temo que tienes razón. Para bien o para mal, una madre siempre es un madre y no puede cambiarse, igual que la muerte o los impuestos.

Para su propia sorpresa, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no podía evitar sonreír. También le sorprendió la certeza de saber que Sakura ya no era la jovencita que él había conocido hacía una década. Había cambiado.

- Oh, Dios mío...

Aquel inesperado tono de alarma en la voz de Sakura obligó a Sasuke a volver a la realidad. Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, se giró para mirarla, y descubrió con preocupación que tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por el pánico mientras miraba a la multitud que los rodeaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No lo sé, pero parece que algo marcha mal. Mira al señor Morino- dijo Sakura señalando a un hombre bajito y elegante que parecía tener aproximadamente la edad de su padre.

Estaba claro que aquel caballero lo estaba pasando mal. Tenía la cara roja y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Respiraba con dificultad sin apartar la vista del cuenco de helado que seguía sujetando en una mano. Se acercó a duras penas a la mesa más cercana, soltó el postre y agarró una copa de champán. Tras dar un buen sorbo, comenzó a toser con fuerza.

Y no era el único. Sasuke le echó un vistazo a la multitud. Docenas de personas que estaban en la primera fila, cerca el estrado, mostraban claros síntomas de enfermedad. Eran las primeras personas que habían probado el nuevo postre de Harunossa. Algunos de ellos, como el señor Morino, no podían dejar de toser. A otros parecía faltarles el aire, incapaces de respirar, y otros tenían la cara absolutamente colorada y los ojos llorosos.

- Llama a urgencias- le dijo Sasuke a Sakura- Hay algo en el helado que no debería estar allí.

- Pero eso es imposible...

- Haz esa llamada- ordenó él con firmeza- Ya lo discutiremos más tarde.

Sasuke esperó un segundo a verla desaparecer hacia el teléfono antes de acercarse a la mesa principal y deslizar la punta de un dedo en uno de los cuencos de helado antes de rozarse con él los labios.

En menos de lo que se enciende una cerilla, sintió como si se hubiera quemado la parte afectada con un soplete. ,

- ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?

La voz alarmada de su viejo amigo Naruto lo hizo girarse de inmediato. El otro hombre estaba a pocos metros de él, con una expresión de desconcierto y pánico absoluto reflejada en su agraciado rostro.

- Creo que le han añadido algo cáustico a vuestro helado- respondió Sasuke en voz baja para no alarmar a la gente que tenía alrededor- Tal vez algún tipo de pimienta, a juzgar por cómo siento los labios ahora mismo. Al parecer, lo único que está provocando es incomodidad- aseguró antes de posar la vista sobre el señor Morino, que parecía tener dificultades para respirar- Pero este caballero parece estar empeorando.

- ¿Ha llamado alguien a urgencias?- exclamó Naruto sin poder evitar el pánico en el tono de voz.

- Si, Sakura. El personal médico debe estar ya en camino- lo tranquilizó Sasuke palmeándolo en un hombro- Mientras tanto, podrías decirle a la gente que dejara de beber champán. Si se trata de pimienta o alguno de sus derivados, la bebida no hará más que ampliar sus efectos. Sería mejor que tomaran un poco de pan o una galleta.

- Gracias- le dijo Naruto alargando la mano para estrechar la de Sasuke- Te prometo que cuando acabe todo esto te invitaré a una copa para que me cuentes desde cuándo eres tan listo.

- Eso está hecho.

Satisfecho por haber podido ayudar aunque solo fuera un poco, Sasuke observó a Naruto darse la vuelta. Era la imagen misma de la determinación cuando empezó a dar órdenes a varias personas, incluidos varios de sus hermanos y hermanas.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó sobre una silla, y pensó en cuánto había echado de menos a su amigo en los últimos años, cuánto había extrañado su energía y su bondad innata.

Pero no tanto como había echado de menos a la hermana de Naruto. Eso fue lo que pensó cuando divisó a Sakura unos metros más allá, observándolo con ojos de inconfundible admiración.

Doce años atrás, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que ella lo mirara de aquel modo. Sasuke se hizo una repentina promesa a sí mismo: Al menos por aquella noche, no la dejaría escapar.

* * *

* Harunossa: Suena muy feo a mi parecer pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre, el original es Baronessa que suena bonito pero rima con la familia Barone, pero Haruno no quedaba mucho, en fin. También pense en ponerle el de la otra adaptación, que es Pai Pai, pero ese lo puse por los Uchiha (si leen la otra lo entenderan, si no, ignoren esto) así que ni al caso

** Yo agregué lo de tradición occidental porque por si no sabían en Japón no se celebra como tal el día de San Valentín como en occidente, haya se acostumbra que las chicas regalen chocolate, pero no hay corazones y flores y cosas rojas y rosas, por eso lo "acomodé" como si fuera más una costumbre familiar que algo propio de la ciudad, espero no les moleste.

Bueno, se que todo sigue aun enredado, pero poco a poco se van aclarando las cosas, no desesperen. Gracias por sus comentarios =)

Por cierto, pensé que si por la mala suerte me llegaran a borrar nuevamente las historias (Playboy y Bella Durmiente), y si a alguna de ustedes le interesa, les puedo pasar las historias ya totalmente adaptadas, porque ya las tengo listas, aclaro SOLAMENTE si las borran XD. De ser el caso, me mandan un mensaje y con gusto se las comparto para que no tengan que estar buscando.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, cuídense


	5. Capítulo 5

_Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento._

_Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: CAROLINE CROSS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston_

Espero la disfruten

* * *

_Capítulo Cinco_

No había nada más patético que una virgen de treinta y dos años haciéndose la seductora. Eso fue lo que pensó Sakura horas más tarde, mientras esperaba en la cocina de su casa a que silbara la tetera. Todas y cada una de las neuronas de su cerebro se ponían tensas cuando pensaba en que Sasuke Uchiha la estaba esperando en el salón, igual que lo había hecho a lo largo de la velada, especialmente cuando lo había visto hacerse cargo del problema en la sede de Harunossa. Sakura no había dejado de pensar ni un instante en lo que le gustaría hacer cuando más tarde se quedaran a solas.

Deseaba creer que, después de la debacle que había tenido lugar aquella noche con la presentación del helado, las cosas solo podían mejorar. Y sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que en lo que se refería a las cuestiones de la carne, las cosas no funcionaban siempre así.

Si al menos tuviera más experiencia... Cielos, si al menos tuviera alguna experiencia... Era una mujer relativamente inteligente: ¿Por qué entonces no se le había ocurrido al dejar la Orden buscarse a alguien con quien poner en práctica su feminidad?

¿Sería tal vez porque hasta el momento nadie, a excepción de Sasuke, había mostrado ese tipo de interés por ella?

Pero quejarse de su pasado, o más bien de la ausencia de éste, no iba a mejorar las cosas. Y sin embargo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar segura de que si ella daba el primer paso aquella noche, las cosas no terminarían como en su último encuentro, con Sasuke saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta.

Pero por desgracia, si algo había aprendido Sakura en los últimos doce años, era que no había absolutamente nada, a excepción del amor de Dios, que estuviera garantizado.

Durante un instante, se vio a sí misma precipitándose hacia el salón, balbuceando que la confesión era buena para el alma, y preguntándole a Sasuke si la encontraba mínimamente atractiva, porque ella se moría de ganas de besarlo, y besarlo de nuevo, y más que eso. Mucho más.

Sakura dio un respingo al escuchar el sonido del suelo de madera crujiendo. Se quedó paralizada, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba únicamente de Sasuke paseándose por el salón. Sacudió lentamente la cabeza y se llevó las palmas de las manos a las acaloradas mejillas.

La mera idea de estar en una situación tan emocionantemente tensa le hubiera parecido desternillante a Sakura si estuviera de humor para encontrarle la más mínima gracia. Pero ella no era precisamente de las que se arriesgaban, y a cada instante que pasaba tenía más claro cómo reaccionaría Sasuke si ella tuviera de verdad el coraje de llevar a cabo sus deseos.

Aquel no era un pensamiento reconfortante. Y aun así, un persistente escalofrío sensual insistía en mantener su mente fija en la imagen de la boca de Sasuke. Y en el modo en que cada movimiento que hacía marcaba los duros músculos que se dibujaban bajo su piel blanca, y en cómo el más mínimo roce de sus manos de dedos largos conseguía que sus nervios cantaran de placer.

El ruido del teléfono sonando la despertó de la fantasía cada vez más intensa de que, con un poco de suerte, aquella noche haría por fin el amor con Sasuke.

- ¿Diga?- preguntó agarrando el teléfono inalámbrico.

- Hola, Sakura. Soy Naruto.

- Gracias a Dios- respondió ella aliviada al escuchar el sonido de la voz de su hermano-Estaba deseando que me llamaras. ¿Está bien todo el mundo? ¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Morino? ¿Y papá?

- Papá está bien, a excepción del enfado monumental que tiene por lo que ha ocurrido, pero el médico quiere tener en observación al señor Morino. Al parecer, es alérgico a lo que fuera que tuviera el helado, y le cuesta mucho respirar. Lo llaman anafilaxis.

- Todavía no puedo creerme lo que ha pasado- aseguró Sakura- Gracias a Dios que se va a poner bien. Podría haber sido una tragedia.

- No creas que no lo he pensado- aseguró Naruto con cierta amargura- Tuvimos suerte de que Sasuke estuviera allí y pudiera darnos la clave para saber cómo actuar.

- Sí. Ha sido una suerte.

Aunque sabía que era una tontería, Sakura sentía una especie de orgullo cada vez que se acordaba de lo tranquilo, controlado y efectivo que se había mostrado Sasuke al afrontar la crisis.

- Desde luego. Dale las gracias.

Sakura no supo muy bien cómo responder ante la certeza de Naruto de que Sasuke estaba con ella. Por suerte, se salvó por el pitido de la tetera.

- Tengo que dejarte, Naruto.

- De acuerdo. Pero hazme un favor. Dile a Sasuke que lo llamaré mañana.

- Claro.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Sakura colocó las tazas de té y un platito con galletas en la bandeja y se dijo a sí misma que no iba a permitir que la interrupción de su hermano cambiara sus planes. Agarró la bandeja, aspiró con fuerza el aire y se dirigió al salón.

Segundos más tarde, había llegado a la conclusión de que respirar estaba sobre valorado. Ya no le valía de nada pensar que tal vez era demasiado inexperta y conservadora, por no decir reprimida, como para llevar adelante la fantasía en la que se había recreado antes en la cocina.

Solo le hizo falta mirar una vez a Sasuke. Por ue mientras ella había estado elucubrando, él se había quitado el abrigo, se había aflojado la corbata y se había desabrochado los últimos botones de la camisa.

Estaba sentado cómodamente en medio del sofá con las piernas estiradas y las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza, y era la imagen misma de la virilidad. Y además, tuvo que reconocer Sakura, era su amante soñado hecho realidad.

- Sasuke...- dijo ella con voz trémula.

- ¿Sí?

- Ha llamado Naruto. Me pidió que te diera las gracias y te dijera que parece que todo el mundo se encuentra bien.

- Estupendo.

- Yo., yo tengo que hacerte una pregunta- dijo Sakura sintiendo de pronto la boca extremadamente seca.

- Muy bien. Dispara.

- ¿De verdad quieres tomar una taza de té?

Sasuke bajó la vista hacia la bandeja que Sakura llevaba y luego volvió a mirarla a ella.

- Si crees que lo has hecho demasiado cargado o demasiado flojo, no te preocupes.

- No se trata de eso.

- ¿Ah, no?- respondió Sasuke mirándola con desconcierto.

Ella sintió sus ojos clavados en ella como estacas mientras recorría los escasos pasos hacia la mesita para colocar la bandeja. Luego se dio la vuelta con el corazón en la garganta y se acercó hasta el sofá.

- ¿Quieres decirme qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó finalmente Sasuke ladeando la cabeza.

- La verdad es que querer no quiero. Pero lo haré- aseguró Sakura acortando la distancia que había entre ellos antes de que le diera por cambiar de opinión- Lo cierto es que yo no quiero beber nada. Ni tampoco quiero sentarme y mantener una conversación educada. Lo que quiero- dijo antes de aclararse la garganta- Lo único que quiero es a ti.

Con movimiento firme, Sakura echó la pierna por encima de los muslos de Sasuke, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, colocó el trasero en su regazo y lo besó en la boca.

Con el corazón en un puño, Sakura esperó su reacción.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Al instante, todos los músculos del cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaron, y, para su profundo alivio, Sasuke exhaló un sonido primitivo que le surgió desde lo más hondo de la garganta, la rodeó con los brazos y correspondió a su beso.

Sakura perdió por completo el sentido del tiempo. No estaba muy segura de cuánto rato estuvieron besándose, si fueron segundos, minutos u horas. Pero tampoco le importaba. Lo único que le importaba en el mundo era Sasuke: su sabor, su tacto, el calor húmedo de su boca...

Cuando se separaron un instante para tomar aire, Sakura sintió como si todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo estuvieran en llamas. Entonces parpadeó y supo que tenía que decirle algo. Pero tenía la mente en blanco, y se preguntó qué les habría ocurrido a sus facultades verbales.

- Eso ha estado muy bien- consiguió decir.

- Desde luego que sí- murmuró Sasuke.

Era obvio que él no estaba de humor para conversar. Al instante la besó suavemente con los labios en el cuello, deleitándose en la parte posterior de sus orejas.

La húmeda calidez de su lengua, seguida por el suave sonido de su respiración, provocaron una oleada de puro placer que le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Sakura se sentía extremadamente débil, e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole mejor acceso aunque siguiera tratando de recordar lo que tenía que decirle.

De pronto, se le hizo la luz.

- Tengo... tengo algo que decirte- murmuró mientras Sasuke apretaba suavemente los dientes sobre su lóbulo.

- ¿El qué?

Sasuke lamió la parte inferior de sus orejas y, para estupefacción de Sakura, aquel gesto aparentemente inofensivo provocó que los pezones se le pusieran erectos al instante, al mismo tiempo que una sensación de humedad y calor se apoderaba de la intersección de sus piernas. La pilló tan de sorpresa que a Sakura se le volvió a poner la mente en blanco, y tuvieron que transcurrir un par de minutos antes de que fuera capaz de volver a hablar.

Lo que tenía que decirle no le parecía tan urgente como antes, pero aun así tenía que decirlo.

- Llevo bragas de algodón.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya sabes, bragas de algodón. De esas que venden en las mercerías en paquetes de plástico. Lo siento, pero creí que... que deberías saberlo.

Se hizo un silencio lo suficientemente largo como para que Sakura comenzara a preguntarse si habría hecho bien en contárselo. Pero entonces Sasuke se inclinó hacia atrás para mirarla fijamente.

- ¿Qué demonios te ha hecho pensar que deberías contarme una cosa así?- inquirió.

Parecía tan desconcertado que Sakura se sintió un poco estúpida.

- Bueno, tú estás acostumbrado a salir con todas esas modelos glamorosas, y todas esas actrices bellísimas, y estoy segura de que ellas llevan ropa interior de seda y ligas de encaje. Pero yo... yo no.

- Esto sí que es una ducha de agua fría- aseguró Sasuke soltando una inesperada carcajada- Nena, tu podrías ir vestida con un saco y estar llena de ceniza, o mejor aún, sin nada de ropa, y yo seguiría pensando que eres la mujer más sensual del mundo- aseguró acariciándole la mejilla con el dedo pulgar- Parece que te has olvidado de que te deseo desde que tengo diecisiete años.

- ¡Oh, Sasuke! ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto.

- Pero tú nunca me dijiste...

- ¿Cómo podrías haberlo ignorado?- la interrumpió él encogiéndose de hombros- Yo estaba loco por ti. Y al contrario de lo que ocurre con las mujeres, para los hombres eso es algo muy difícil de disimular.

Como si se tratara de una demostración, Sasuke la colocó sobre él, instalándola en la cuna de sus muslos. Incluso a través de la barrera de su ropa, no había manera de disimular la solidez de roca de su enorme erección apretándose contra ella.

- Te deseo, Sakura. Te deseo mucho.

- Yo también- respondió ella.

Le resultaba muy difícil conciliar la sensación de alivio y excitación que la atravesaba. Sakura le echó de nuevo los brazos al cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí con más fuerza. Y, para su sorpresa, él se resistió momentáneamente. Sasuke se incorporó sobre un codo y deslizó la mano por sus muslos hasta dar con el borde de su vestido, y entonces introdujo la mano por debajo. Sin hacer caso de la agitada respiración de Sakura, introdujo lentamente la mano entre sus muslos.

- Y en cuanto a esto- susurró mientras sus manos rozaban la tela de algodón de sus braguitas- , no hay ningún problema. Ningún problema en absoluto.

Con dedos inteligentes, Sasuke comenzó a acariciarla, pareciendo saber instintivamente cómo hacerlo para provocarle placer.

De todas maneras, nadie se sacudía treinta y dos años de buen comportamiento sin hacer al menos un fingido aunque inconsciente acto de resistencia. Y esa fue la razón por la que Sakura levantó de pronto la mano en un gesto absolutamente carente de convicción con el que pretendía decirle a Sasuke que realmente no debería estar haciendo aquello.

Entonces él, obedeciendo, desplazó el dedo pulgar hasta el rincón del cuerpo de Sakura que más reclamaba sin pedirlo que lo tocaran.

Parecía como si el resto de ella hubiera dejado entonces de existir. La mano de Sakura cayó como si no tuviera huesos sobre el sofá mientras todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo emigraban en masa hacia la deliciosa escalada de placer que estaba teniendo lugar bajo las yemas de los dedos de Sasuke.

Sakura era incapaz de moverse, ni de pensar. Ni siquiera podía emitir el más leve sonido mientras todo su ser parecía estar concentrado en un deseo que se obstinaba en escaparse de su alcance.

Y entonces Sasuke se deslizó un poco más, giró la cabeza, colocó la boca sobre uno de los pezones que sobresalía por encima de su vestido, y lo succionó al mismo tiempo que volvía a rotar el dedo pulgar en su interior. Y la llevó al borde del éxtasis.

Sakura sintió un placer como nunca antes lo había experimentado. Se apoderó de cada uno de sus músculos y sus nervios, de cada rincón de sus huesos y cada trozo de piel. Y pareció dudar una eternidad.

Y más.

Y más.

Cuando pasó la tempestad, miles de segundos más tarde, Sakura estaba impresionada, transformada y exhausta.

Y más feliz de lo que lo había sido desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

_«Le gusto. Le gusto de verdad_». Aquel era un momento que necesitaba compartir. Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír mientras una vocecita interior le insistía en que tenía que importarle a Sasuke para que él le hubiera hecho algo tan íntimo. Y estaba claro que tenía derecho a saber que para ella había sido algo increíble. Que él había estado increíble.

Sakura abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, sintiendo en el estómago una mezcla de ternura y asombro ante la imagen de la cabeza de Sasuke apoyada contra su pecho.

- Sasuke...

- ¿Sí?

- Ha sido... increíble.

- Me alegro de que pienses eso- respondió él alzando la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada.

En aquel instante, Sakura sintió un escalofrío salvaje. Porque en contraste con la lánguida satisfacción que sin duda ella tenía dibujada en la cara, Sasuke tenía la boca fruncida y los huesos de los pómulos pronunciados mientras sus ojos oscuros brillaban con deseo.

Un escalofrío de excitación golpeó el interior de Sakura, borrando milagrosamente su letargo anterior.

- ¿Por qué te alegras?- preguntó ella con una voz profunda que no parecía en absoluto la suya.

- Porque esto ha sido solo el principio- respondió Sasuke colocando los pies en el suelo al mismo tiempo que la tomaba en brazos.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Desde luego que sí. No hay muchas cosas de las que puedas estar seguro en esta vida. Pero de esta no tengo ninguna duda.

Dicho esto, Sasuke se puso en pie con ella en brazos como si no pesara, y salió caminando del salón en dirección a su dormitorio.

* * *

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sakura con la cadera. De alguna manera, se las estaba arreglando para contenerse, para caminar y hablar como si fuera un adulto civilizado a pesar del deseo salvaje que sentía golpeándole las venas y que provocaba que le latiera el corazón como un martillo.

Sasuke torció ligeramente mientras atravesaba el umbral para asegurarse de que no golpeaba inintencionadamente a Sakura con el marco de la puerta, siguiendo el viejo instinto protector que ella había despertado siempre en él. El mismo que hacía menos de media hora habría jurado que estaba muerto y enterrado a dos metros bajo tierra. El mismo que ahora parecía haber resucitado como por arte de magia.

Y al mismo tiempo, Sasuke se sentía atrapado por un deseo más poderoso del que jamás había experimentado. Estaba tan decidido a tocar, a besar y a hundirse dentro de aquella mujer en particular que el mero hecho de pensar que pudiera no salir bien le hacía sentirse desesperado.

Y eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba ni lo más mínimo. Sasuke no había olvidado que su madre lo había abandonado varias veces para conseguir sus propios placeres egoístas, y esa era probablemente una de las razones por las que había prometido tiempo atrás que nunca nadie le importaría demasiado.

Y allí estaba, ciego de deseo. Por Dios Santo, estaba tan excitado por el mero hecho de llevar a Sakura en brazos que su cuerpo, como si se tratara del de un adolescente inexperto, estaba a punto de avergonzarlo. Y todo por culpa de una mujer que ya le había roto el corazón una vez, y había demostrado más que de sobra que no se podía confiar en ella.

Y sin embargo, cuando se miró en sus dulces ojos verdes, supo que nunca permitiría que nada ni nadie la hiciera daño.

Aquella certeza le provocó una oleada de incomodidad que lo atravesó por completo.

- ¿Sasuke?

Escuchar su nombre de labios de Sakura era tan excitante como cualquier caricia. El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó de deseo, y necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarlo y que sus pensamientos no terminaran de forma abrupta.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella.

- Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

- No lo sé. Tengo la impresión de que estás un poco... tenso.

Sakura pronunció esas palabras con un mohín en los labios tan sensual que Sasuke necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrojarla sobre la cama, quitarle el mínimo de ropa necesario para tener acceso a lo que más deseaba y hundirse dentro de ella.

- Puede ser- reconoció él mientras sentía una fina línea de transpiración recorriéndole la espina dorsal, como prueba de cuánto se estaba conteniendo- Es que llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto. Esperándote a ti.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par durante un instante antes de estirar la mano para acariciarle le mejilla.

- Yo también- dijo suavemente.

Sasuke apreciaba aquel sentimiento, pero la parte más cínica de él, aquella que Sakura había contribuido a crear, dudaba seriamente de que ella fuera consciente de lo que le había hecho padecer hacía tantos años.

Siempre que estaban juntos, Sasuke había tenido que estar constantemente conteniéndose, negando los crecientes deseos de su cuerpo, sobrecargado de testosterona. Y sin embargo, se repetía una y otra vez que aquello valía la pena, convencido de que lo que tenían iba a durar para siempre, y que él esperaría, tendría que esperar, a convertirla en su esposa antes de robarle la inocencia.

Aquel había sido el regalo que Sasuke le había hecho, uno de los pocos que podía hacerle, y fue también su manera de reconocerle a Sakura que era la antítesis de las mujeres con las que él había crecido. Sasuke creía con toda su alma que Sakura era pura, dulce y buena.

Lo creyó hasta el momento en que ella le dijo que habían terminado. Que ambos tenían que concentrarse en las clases. Que, si lo pensaban bien, no se convenían el uno al otro.

Pero Sasuke se recordó a sí mismo que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces. Él ya no era un chico que vivía de la beneficencia pública y que iba al colegio gracias a una beca para jugar al fútbol, y que trabajaba en cualquier cosa para poder llegar a fin de mes.

Y del mismo modo, Sakura ya no era una jovencita inocente, tal y como había demostrado con creces minutos atrás en el salón.

Y aunque en algún momento de aquellos últimos días se había bebido la última gota de resentimiento porque ella lo hubiera abandonado, Sasuke no era tan estúpido como para pensar que por estar juntos ahora pudieran recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Pero no había ninguna razón para que no lo pasaran bien aquella noche. Su cuerpo estaba más que dispuesto a ello. Sasuke alcanzó el extremo de la cama, puso a Sakura de pie y le quitó las manos de alrededor del cuello. Luego, en un solo movimiento, agarró el bajo de su vestido, estiró hacia arriba, se lo sacó por la cabeza y lo tiró al suelo.

- Sasuke...- susurró ella con un sonido que era en parte protesta y en parte gemido.

- No- la atajó él colocándole un dedo sobre los labios- No digas nada. Déjame hacer a mí.

Sakura lo buscó con la mirada, y vio en sus ojos algo que la hizo mudar al instante de expresión. Tragó saliva, y, con la mirada clavada en la suya, asintió.

Sasuke le deslizó las manos por la espalda, le desabrochó el sujetador y lo arrojó lejos. Después colocó los pulgares en los extremos de sus braguitas y se las sacó por los tobillos. Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo para agarrarse a sus hombros para recuperar el equilibrio antes de que él le quitara los zapatos.

Sasuke se puso de pie, dio un paso atrás y miró.

Se sintió agradecido al instante por practicar ejercicio con regularidad. De otro modo, probablemente hubiera caído fulminado por un ataque al corazón.

Sakura era perfecta. Menuda, pero absolutamente proporcionada. Esbelta, con una piel de seda y de huesos delicados. Era más hermosa de lo que Sasuke podría haber imaginado nunca. Yeso que a lo largo de diecisiete años había tenido mucho tiempo para imaginar.

Tenía los pechos pequeños pero exquisitamente bien formados, coronados por unos pezones rosa pálido que parecían perlas. Bajo su vientre plano se asomaba un triángulo de rizos rosados que parecía señalar el camino hacia su último destino.

En cuanto Sasuke recuperó la respiración, se sacó la camisa por la cabeza sin pararse a escuchar el sonido de los botones al estallar, se quitó los calzoncillos y los calcetines y eliminó la distancia que existía entre ellos.

Entonces agarró a Sakura por la cintura con una mano, colocó la otra sobre sus muslos, y la levantó. Sus labios se fundieron de nuevo. Como ya había sentido su suave humedad antes en el salón, Sasuke no se entretuvo. Sabía que ella estaba más que preparada, así que se puso de rodillas, y con un fuerte embiste se introdujo en su interior.

- ¡Oh, Sasuke...!

Aquella exclamación de puro y sorprendido placer resultó ser el afrodisíaco más potente. Y eso que él no necesitaba añadir más estimulación. La tumbó sobre la cama y se hundió con más vehemencia entre sus muslos. Sasuke tuvo que luchar contra el deseo primario que sentía de mandar a la porra su autocontrol y dedicarse simplemente a hacer lo que necesitaba para culminar su propio placer.

Pero es que quería más. Quería que Sakura se retorciera de deseo debajo de él. Quería verla estremecerse de placer. Quería que gritara su nombre cuando alcanzara el éxtasis.

Apoyándose sobre los codos, Sasuke se incorporó levemente en busca del ángulo perfecto, y supo que lo había encontrado cuando ella sufrió un repentino escalofrío. Entonces él desvió la boca de la suya y trazó una línea con la lengua desde el cuello hasta el valle que se le formaba entre los pechos.

- Yo... esto es... No sabía que...

Los inútiles intentos de Sakura por hablar cesaron bruscamente cuando Sasuke comenzó a succionarle uno de los pezones, primero dulcemente y después con más fuerza.

Con mucha más fuerza.

Profiriendo un grito salvaje, Sakura levantó las caderas y tomó a Sasuke todo lo profundamente que pudo antes de dar una sacudida instintiva tan antigua como el mundo.

Y aquello fue el acabóse.

Sasuke soltó un gemido gutural, se elevó ligeramente y comenzó a moverse agitadamente, adentro y afuera, cada vez más y más deprisa, con todos los músculos del cuerpo en tensión.

Una expresión de pura posesión se le asomó a las comisuras de los labios mientras la escuchaba gemir de placer y sentía que los músculos del interior de Sakura se apretaban y se aflojaban alrededor de él.

Sasuke pensó entonces que aquel era el acto sexual más placentero del que había disfrutado en toda su vida. Nunca se había sentido tan bien haciéndolo. Parecía como si Sakura fuera su pareja perfecta, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro en ese sentido.

Aquel fue su último pensamiento racional antes de que alcanzara un orgasmo que lo llevó a un vacío de puro y extasiado placer.

* * *

Bueno las cosas comenzaron a calentarse un poco aquí. Pero aún así no deja de parecerme gracioso como Sakura es capaz de enfriar un momento con sus comentarios de la ropa interior...

No hay mucho que decir, no pongo aclaraciones porque creo que en este capítulo no hay ninguna, pero si tienen dudas, haganlas y las respondo.

Agradezco las opiniones, hasta mañana =)


	6. Capítulo 6

_Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento._

_Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: CAROLINE CROSS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston_

Espero la disfruten

* * *

_Capítulo Seis_

- Así que estás aquí.

Sentada en una esquina del sofá labrado en madera de caoba que adornaba el estudio de su padre, Sakura levantó los ojos de la revista que estaba leyendo cuando vio que su hermana Ino entraba en la habitación.

Su madre, Tsunade, había instituido un ritual cuando Sakura, Naruto, Satoshi y Deidara, los cuatro hermanos mayores, eran adolescentes. Toda la familia debía reunirse a cenar en la casa paterna de Ginza el segundo sábado de cada mes, si no querían enfrentarse a las iras de su madre.

Normalmente no faltaba nadie. Y normalmente también, Sakura se alegraba de tener la oportunidad de ver a todos sus hermanos y ponerse al día con sus vidas.

Pero no aquella noche. Aquella noche no podía quitarse de la cabeza que Sasuke estaba ocupando su lugar, ayudando a Itachi a hacer los deberes. Aquella noche estaba deseando que llegaran las siete y media, lo más pronto que podía marcharse sin que resultara inaceptable. Sakura no podía evitar pensar que Dios se estaba divirtiendo a su costa, ya que el tiempo, que normalmente parecía volar en aquellas reuniones, transcurría ahora a la velocidad de una tortuga de tres patas escalando el Everest.

- Me estaba preguntando dónde te habrías escondido- dijo Ino echándole un vistazo al estudio.

Luego se dirigió con resolución hacia la chimenea, abrió la portezuela y arrojó dentro un papel arrugado de los que había en una papelera cercana.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó girándose hacia Sakura tras contemplar cómo se avivaban las llamas- ¿No has podido soportar la discusión ni el elevado tono de voz de la conversación de hoy?

- Por supuesto que sí- respondió Sakura mientras dejaba la revista en el borde de la mesita- Además, ya sabes lo que dice siempre mamá: Los Haruno no gritan. Solo hablan... en tono apasionado- concluyó levantando la barbilla para imitar el gesto de su madre.

Ino no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, liberando así algo de la tensión que parecía tener acumulada. Entonces se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Sakura, se quitó los zapatos y estiró sus largas piernas.

- Gracias. Lo necesitaba. Creo que es la primera vez que me río desde hace dos días- aseguró inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos- Dios mío, qué pesadilla.

No había ninguna necesidad de que explicara que se estaba refiriendo al desastre del día de San Valentín. La debacle del viernes por la noche había sido el tema dominante de la noche. Y dado que Ino era la vicepresidenta de márketing y relaciones públicas de Harunossa, había caído sobre sus estrechos hombros el peso de enfrentarse a la prensa durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas para intentar minimizar el daño causado a la reputación de la empresa.

Sakura se inclinó hacia atrás y le dio un abrazo a su hermana.

- Todo va a salir bien- aseguró incorporándose después para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Ino- Tienes que darte tiempo. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo.

- No estoy muy segura de eso- respondió Ino exhalando un suspiro- Cada vez que pienso en toda esa gente poniéndose mala porque algún chalado le echó pimienta al helado, me entran ganas de pegar a alguien. Además, ¿quién podía imaginarse que existía una pimienta picante que no huele, no sabe a nada y es incolora?- se preguntó apretando los puños- Seguro que ha sido obra de esos tramposos y falsos Nara.

Sakura iba a protestar, pero se contuvo. No había ninguna prueba de que los acérrimos enemigos de su familia desde hacía tanto tiempo estuvieran detrás de lo que había ocurrido el viernes, pero se habían alzado muchas voces a favor y en contra de esa teoría.

Como director de operaciones de la empresa, Naruto había insistido en que su obligación era mantenerse neutral hasta que tuviera pruebas. Pero su padre, Jiraiya, sus primos Chouji y Neji, y la propia Ino, estaban totalmente convencidos de que lo que había ocurrido tenía que ser obra de los Nara.

Por otra parte, su hermano Deidara y su prima Kagura se inclinaban por que detrás de aquel acto malicioso estaba seguramente la mano de algunos de los competidores de Harunossa.

Sin embargo, la reacción más inesperada había sido la de Temari. La más pequeña de la familia, casi diez años más joven que Sakura, llevaba con gran maestría a sus veintitrés años la heladería de Nerima, y se había desmarcado inesperadamente defendiendo a los Nara, lo que había provocado un murmullo general de desconcierto y muchos alzamientos de cejas.

Sakura no estaba muy segura de qué creer. Igual que le sucedía a Naruto, no estaba en su naturaleza el juzgar a nadie apresuradamente. Y tenía fe en que algún tipo de poder sobrenatural velaría por aquel asunto, que las cosas se arreglarían por fin y prevalecería la justicia.

Además, en aquellos momentos, Sakura estaba ya lo suficientemente preocupada con su propia vida.

- La verdad es que esta noche tú no te has inclinado ni a un lado ni a otro- comentó entonces Ino, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

- Supongo que no he visto la necesidad de hacerlo- respondió su hermana encogiéndose de hombros- Confío en que papá, Naruto, Deidara y tú lleguéis al fondo de este asunto.

- ¿Sabes? A veces no puedo creer que seamos hermanas- dijo Ino sacudiendo la cabeza- Tú eres siempre tan sensata y tan serena...

Sakura disimuló una mueca de cinismo. «Serenidad»era la última palabra que utilizaría para describir su estado de ánimo desde la noche tan increíble que había pasado con Sasuke.

- Aunque tengo que decir que esta noche parecías algo distraída- continuó su hermana ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para observar mejor a Sakura- Y ha habido un par de ocasiones en las que tenías una sonrisa de lo más extraña dibujada en los labios. Supongo que no tendrá nada que ver con el hecho de que hayas vuelto a ver a Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad?- preguntó mirándola con intención.

Sonó una leve campanada en el reloj de pared. Sakura miró su reloj de pulsera, observó que habían llegado por fin las siete y media y se puso de pie.

- Eso son imaginaciones tuyas- aseguró tratando de no sentirse culpable por agregar la mentira a su lista de recientes pecados- Pero aun así te quiero- aseguró dándole un breve abrazo a su hermana antes de calzarse- Y no te preocupes por nada. Las cosas se arreglarán.

- Pero Sakura, espera un momento... ¿Adonde vas?

- A casa- respondió dedicándole a Ino una sonrisa radiante.

* * *

Lo último que Sakura esperaba encontrarse era a Sasuke y a Itachi con el señor Tazuna en el garaje que había al lado del edificio.

En los tres años que ella llevaba allí, su casero nunca le había permitido el paso a aquella pequeña construcción adyacente cuyas ventanas estaban protegidas por cortinas. Siempre la había mantenido cerrada.

El comportamiento misterioso del señor Tazuna respecto al garaje le había brindado a Sakura no pocas oportunidades de entretenimiento. Se había preguntado con frecuencia qué podría esconder en él. ¿Una nave alienígena? ¿La colección más grande del mundo de revistas viejas? ¿O tal vez incluso un sofisticado equipo de espionaje de alta tecnología, porque tras el aspecto gruñón y taciturno de aquel anciano se ocultaba un agente secreto, el auténtico James Bond del sur de Tokio?

Y por fin, frente a la puerta abierta del garaje, con una claridad casi diurna gracias a la luz brillante de los reflectantes del techo, Sakura observó la escena y supo por fin la verdad.

Y le resultó aún mejor y más inesperada que cualquier cosa que se hubiera imaginado.

Colocado en medio del garaje había un coche. Pero no era un coche cualquiera. Sakura había sido bendecida con cuatro hermanos varones, y sabía reconocer un Thunderbird* clásico de 1961 con solo mirarlo.

Y aquel era una auténtica belleza. Parecía que acabaran de sacarlo de la fábrica para llevarlo al escaparate de una tienda. Era un descapotable de color rojo manzana con los cromados recién pulidos, tapacubos brillantes, ruedas de un blanco inmaculado y asientos interiores de cuero rojo.

Por sí mismo, aquel coche habría sido ya lo suficientemente impresionante. Pero a Sakura le resultó aún más impactante la imagen de Itachi colocado en el asiento del conductor, con las manos en el volante. Y a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, estaba el señor Tazuna, el mismo señor Tazuna que probablemente no habría cruzado con ella más de cien palabras desde que lo conocía, gesticulando animado y sin parar de hablar, alabando las virtudes de aquel coche.

Como colofón de aquella escena tan surrealista estaba Sasuke, situado en el asiento trasero, inclinado hacia delante con las mangas de la camisa remangadas, dejando al descubierto sus poderosos antebrazos, mientras parecía escuchar con suma atención cada sílaba que pronunciaba el anciano.

Aquello era... impresionante. Increíble. Más que maravilloso.

Y pensar que había gente que no creía en los milagros... Sakura pidió disculpas al Cielo en nombre del género humano y murmuró una plegaria de agradecimiento.

Un segundo más tarde, como si hubiera presentido su presencia, Sasuke levantó de pronto la vista y la vio.

—Hola- dijo con un tono de voz aparentemente neutro que sin embargo provocó un vuelco en el corazón de Sakura.

- Hola, Sakura- repitió Itachi esforzándose por imitar el tono calmado de su mentor, pero sin conseguirlo- ¿Verdad que es una maravilla?- dijo dando por fin rienda suelta a su entusiasmo.

- Sí. Desde luego que lo es.

- El señor Tazuna nos está contando todo sobre él. ¿Sabías que puede ponerse de cero a cien en menos de diez segundos? ¿Y que Elvis Presley tenía uno exactamente igual que este?

- No, no lo sabía- respondió Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Pues así es. No puedo creerme que no me hubieras hablado de él.

Había un tono acusador en la voz del muchacho, y Sakura supo que no tenía nada que ver con Elvis, sino con el hecho de que Itachi pensara que ella no le había mencionado adrede la existencia del coche.

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera pensar en la respuesta más adecuada, su casero volvió a sorprenderla una vez más, esta vez saliendo en su defensa.

- Espera un momento- le dijo a Itachi- No podía haberte dicho nada porque lo cierto es que ella no sabía nada- aseguró dirigiéndole a Sakura una mirada de disculpa antes de volver a fijar los ojos en el chico- Nunca se me ocurrió enseñarle el coche porque jamás imaginé que pudiera interesarle. Esta maravilla... Bueno, es cosa de chicos. Al menos eso era lo que solía decirme mi difunta esposa.

Para asombro de Sakura, los otros dos «chicos» asintieron de inmediato con un murmullo de aprobación, como si la explicación del anciano fuera una defensa perfectamente aceptable para haberse comportado como un auténtico machista.

Ella sabía que tenía que sentirse ofendida, pero lo cierto era que en aquellas circunstancias no le pareció realmente trascendente. Estaba más que claro que a los tres los unía una especie de lazo masculino.

Y aquello era muy importante, porque hasta un minuto atrás, Sakura no había conocido en su vida tres individuos más obstinadamente solitarios. Y lo último que ella desearía sería aguarles el buen rato que estaban pasando.

Pero tampoco iba a permitir que el tema se quedara como estaba. Sakura se cruzó de brazos y clavó en Itachi una mirada que decía claramente que estaba esperando.

El chico se las arregló para evitar sus ojos durante diez segundos, y luego terminó por mirarla.

- Lo siento- murmuró.

- Disculpas aceptadas. ¿Has hecho los deberes?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Estupendo- dijo Sakura pasándose las manos por los antebrazos con un escalofrío-Yo voy a entrar. Aquí hace un poco de frío.

Se dio la vuelta y dio un paso adelante. Entonces se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro antes de hablar.

- Casi se me olvida. He traído conmigo una tarta de chocolate de las que hace mi madre. Estáis todos invitados a tomar un trozo cuando hayáis acabado aquí.

Dicho aquello, Sakura salió, calculando que los demás no tardarían más de quince minutos en hacer su aparición.

Al parecer, había subestimado el poder de un buen postre.

En menos de seis minutos ya los tenía en la puerta de su casa.

* * *

Tal vez Tsunade Haruno no fuera santo de su devoción, pero Sasuke tenía que concederle un mérito.

Aquella mujer sabía cómo cocinar.

- Una tarta deliciosa- le dijo a Sakura mientras colocaba su plato vacío sobre la mesa del salón.

Soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, Sasuke estiró las piernas y se recostó sobre el sofá.

- ¿Seguro que ya no quieres más?

Aquella parecía una pregunta sincera, pero Sasuke estaba comenzando a recordar los matices de la personalidad de Sakura, y no se le escapó el brillo divertido que desprendían sus ojos mientras ella tomaba asiento en la silla de al lado y cruzaba las piernas.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Tomar tres trozos ha sido muy arriesgado, pero es que me gusta vivir al límite.

Sasuke se las había arreglado para echar disimuladamente a Tazuna y a Itachi. Pero él, debido a la razón masculina más habitual: el deseo de llevar a la cama a una mujer en concreto, no tenía ninguna prisa por marcharse.

- ¿Y qué tal tu cena?

- Ruidosa- respondió ella con una mueca.

- ¿Se sabe algo ya de quién es el responsable de lo ocurrido el viernes por la noche?

- No- contestó Sakura negando con la cabeza- Cada uno tiene una opinión.

- Bueno. Eso es algo que nunca ha faltado en tu familia.

- Nunca has dicho algo tan cierto- contestó ella con una sonrisa- Pero te sugiero que borres de tu rostro ese gesto condescendiente.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque esta noche, cuando me estaba yendo, mi madre me ha dicho que quiere que nos reunamos esta semana.

- ¿Quiénes?- preguntó Sasuke algo alarmado.

- ¿Tú qué crees? Papá y mamá y tú y yo. Dice que a menos que haya algo en contra, nos espera para cenar este próximo jueves.

- Estupendo- contestó el con ironía.

- No te preocupes- respondió Sakura dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que siempre le provocaban mariposas en el estómago- Le he dicho que no podía comprometerme a nada antes de hablar contigo. Y por lo que a mí se refiere, no tenemos por qué hacer las cosas sólo porque mi madre lo ordene. Podemos cenar con ellos en cualquier otro momento. Estoy pensando que febrero de 2054 es una buena fecha.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que le sirvió para recuperar el equilibrio mientras se preguntaba con curiosidad qué tendría en mente la madre de Sakura.

- No, está bien. Vayamos. Puedo lidiar con tu madre.

- ¿De verdad?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo. Si estás seguro...

- Lo estoy.

- Bien. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

- Dispara.

- ¿Cómo te las has apañado para hacerte tan amigo del señor Tazuna?

- ¿Tazuna?- respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros- No sé. Vino a arreglarte el telefonillo, nos escuchó a Itachi y a mí hablar de mi Porsche y, tras un rato, no pudo contenerse y estalló. Dijo que un juguete no podía competir ni por asomo con un coche de verdad. Itachi le preguntó para provocarlo que por qué se consideraba un experto en el tema, y lo siguiente que supe es que íbamos de camino hacia su garaje. Y desde que pusimos los ojos en el Thunderbird, todo se desencadenó como una avalancha. Itachi le hizo algunas preguntas sobre las cualidades del coche, y bueno... lo demás ya lo has visto. Parecía como si, una vez que hubieran empezado, ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de callarse.

- Increíble- murmuró Sakura- Hace solo dos semanas, el señor Tazuna ni siquiera dejaría entrar a Itachi en el edificio.

- Bueno, en este barrio hay que ser cauteloso.

- Pero esta noche parecía que los dos hubieran conectado de verdad- continuó Sakura sin hacer caso del comentario de Sasuke.

Él observó la expresión pensativa de su rostro y decidió dejar el otro tema... por el momento.

- Tengo la sensación de que Tazuna está muy solo. Y, según ha dejado entrever, ha estado siguiendo a Itachi muy de cerca.

- ¿Ah, sí?

Sakura no dijo nada más, pero era obvio por la expresión de su rostro que algo ingenioso le estaba pasando por la mente.

Sasuke se hundió en el sofá y transcurrió un minuto, y luego dos, hasta que él se encontró pensando que aquella pieza de mobiliario era, a pesar de su apariencia de usado, extremadamente cómodo. Y eso era bastante más de lo que podía decir del impecable sofá de cuero que ocupaba el salón de su habitación en el hotel Four Seasons.

Y aquello le recordó algo.

- Sakura...

- ¿Sí?

- Hay algo que quiero saber.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- ¿Por qué vives aquí, en un sitio como este?

- Creo que no entiendo muy bien a qué te refieres- respondió ella mirándolo fijamente- Esta es mi casa.

Sasuke clavó a su vez los ojos en ella, dejando que su silencio se explicara por él.

- Eso es lo que es- se reafirmó Sakura, un poco a la defensiva- Y además, está cerca de la escuela y de las tiendas, algo fundamental teniendo en cuenta que yo no conduzco.

- De acuerdo- contestó Sasuke, concediéndole algo de mérito a sus argumentos- Pero sigue siendo el barrio de Konoha.

- ¿Y? Resulta que yo trabajo aquí. Y, por si no lo habías notado, no suelen pagar grandes sueldos a los trabajadores sociales de las escuelas.

- ¿Y qué?- atacó Sasuke sin poder ocultar la acidez de su tono de voz- ¿Estás guardando tu dinero para cuando te jubiles?

Sasuke sabía perfectamente que todos los hijos de la familia Haruno recibían un cheque de un millón de dólares** cuando cumplían veintiún años. Durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos, él había sido consciente de los inminentes ingresos millonarios de Sakura. Y de la ausencia de los suyos propios.

Pero, para su sorpresa, en lugar de ponerse a la defensiva, ella soltó una carcajada.

- Lo siento, Sasuke. Pensé que ya lo sabías. Lo doné.

- ¿Que donaste el qué?

- Mi dinero. Antes de ingresar en el convento, se lo doné a la Iglesia para que fundara una beca para chicos de barrios marginales.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que donaste un millón de dólares?- repitió Sasuke apretando la mandíbula sin acabar de creérselo del todo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Así de fácil?- insistió él.

- Yo no lo necesitaba- respondió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros mientras una sombra de tristeza cruzaba su mirada- Te lo dije cuando estábamos en la universidad, ¿te acuerdas? Para mí, el dinero no ha sido nunca una cuestión importante.

Sasuke se puso derecho y la miró fijamente.

Y es que llevaba desde el viernes por la noche repitiéndose que lo que había entre ellos era algo puramente físico. Que la sensación de plenitud de los dos últimos días se debía a una sobredosis de sexualidad, y a que él e Itachi parecía que estaban conectando, como había quedado de manifiesto en lo bien que lo habían pasado la noche anterior en el partido de los Trians.

Sasuke se había negado a hacer ninguna pregunta sobre su... sospecha de que Sakura no había estado nunca con otro hombre.

Tampoco había querido reconocer que en solo dos semanas había llegado a sentirse más en casa en el modesto apartamento de Sakura de lo que se había sentido nunca en su lujoso ático... ni en ningún otro lugar en el que había vivido.

Pero ahora... a pesar de todas las equivocaciones que ella podría haber cometido en el pasado, Sasuke no podía seguir negando que Sakura tenía algo especial, algo que lo atraía como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho nunca.

Pero aquello no era todo. También estaba el hecho de que, a pesar de que Sasuke estuviera a la defensiva con ella, en un espacio de tiempo irrisorio, Sakura se las había arreglado para abrir una brecha en el sólido muro de defensa que él había construido en torno a su corazón.

El mismo muro que ella ya había derrumbado en una ocasión para luego abandonarlo, dejándolo vacío, indefenso y herido. El mismo muro que Sasuke había vuelto a fortificar a lo largo de los años, aunque ahora no estuviera muy seguro de querer defender.

Contemplando la expresión despreocupada de Sakura, Sasuke fue consciente de que lo peor del caso era que ya tenía muy claro que no tenía elección.

- Maldita sea, Sakura- dijo con voz ronca- ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer conmigo?

* * *

* Creo que la imagen mas adecuada sería esta: www . speedtv gallery / view / 1013283 / 298897

sin espacios

** No quise cambiar a yenes porque tendría que ser una cantidad insulsamente grande

Bueno todo parece lindo entre estos dos, pero como ven poco a poco se van aclarando cosas y Sasuke cada vez se da mas topes en la cabeza. Por otro lado, las cosas para Itachi pintan mejor.

Por ahora es todo, cuídense y hasta mañana


	7. Capítulo 7

_Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento._

_Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: CAROLINE CROSS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston_

Espero la disfruten

* * *

_Capítulo Siete_

Sakura observó fijamente la extraña expresión de Sasuke sin poder descifrarla.

- Lo siento, pero creo que no entiendo a qué te refieres con esa pregunta.

- Claro que no lo entiendes- repuso él suspirando con brusquedad- Qué demonios, no quise decir que...

Sasuke se interrumpió, como si necesitara unos instantes para ordenar sus pensamientos. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con voz clara.

- ¿Tú confías en mí, Sakura?

Ella sintió una punzada de alivio, porque la respuesta a aquella pregunta era muy fácil. Si algo había aprendido durante los años que había estado dedicada al Señor era que, cuando se trataba de depositar la fe en las personas, la potencial recompensa siempre valía la pena, por encima del riesgo.

Y además, se trataba de Sasuke, el hombre al que había amado durante mucho tiempo, y en el que había confiado incluso antes de quererlo.

- Sí.

- Gracias a Dios- murmuró él cerrando los ojos.

Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para dejarle un par de segundos antes de bombardearlo a preguntas.

- ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿He hecho algo malo?

- No- respondió Sasuke al instante abriendo los ojos- Se trata de mí. Si alguien ha metido la pata, ese he sido yo. Ven aquí, por favor- dijo poniéndose de pronto en pie ante el gesto consternado de Sakura.

Ella tenía un signo de interrogación dibujado en el rostro. Pero su instinto le dijo que era importante que se mantuviera callada y se limitara simplemente a seguirlo. Tomó la mano que Sasuke le ofrecía y se incorporó, permitiendo que él la guiara por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio, que estaba en penumbra. Él estiró la mano y encendió la lamparilla de la mesa de noche.

Rodeados por el haz de luz resultante, se observaron el uno al otro. Había tanto silencio que lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones, un tanto agitadas.

- Sasuke...

- Sshh... No hables- musitó él colocándole un dedo sobre los labios.

Luego, sin previo aviso, se descalzó y se quitó el jersey y la camisa. El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir más aprisa.

- El viernes por la noche no caí en que... estaba demasiado preocupado por otras cosas- dijo suavemente mientras arrojaba su ropa al suelo- No se me ocurrió pensar que era la primera vez que hacías el amor. Lo era, ¿verdad?

Había tal expresión de disgusto en su voz que Sakura estuvo tentada de mentir. Pero se estaban mirando a los ojos, y ella supo que no sería capaz.

- Sí- respondió a regañadientes.

- Eso pensé.

- Pero no importa- protestó ella- Fue algo maravilloso.

- Sí que importa- la contradijo Sasuke bajándose la cremallera de los pantalones y quitándose el resto de la ropa- Porque de haberlo sabido, habría hecho las cosas de otro modo. Por ejemplo...

Sasuke se acercó tanto que, a pesar de estar vestida, Sakura sintió el calor que irradiaba. Entonces, él inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a trazar con besos perezosos una línea desde sus sienes hasta la mandíbula.

-..Habría ido mucho, mucho más despacio- musitó introduciéndole suavemente la lengua en la oreja- Me habría tomado mi tiempo para asegurarme de que tú disfrutabas.

- Oh, pero si ya...- comenzó a decir Sakura, estremeciéndose de placer.

- No. Tal vez más tarde, pero al principio no.

Sasuke le desabrochó la blusa con decisión y la arrojó lejos, y luego se las arregló para quitarle el resto de la ropa sin dejar de infligirle la deliciosa tortura a la que la estaba sometiendo con la boca.

- Tendría que haberme tomado mi tiempo para decirte que adoro tus pechos, la manera en que se ajustan a mis manos- continuó, cubriéndoselos- El tono rosa pálido de estos... - musitó mientras trazaba con los pulgares círculos sobre sus pezones erectos- La manera en que se despiertan ante mi contacto.

- Oh, Dios mío...- susurró Sakura sin apenas fuerzas.

- Y luego está la curva de tu cintura- dijo Sasuke colocándole las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo para luego deslizarías suavemente hasta las caderas- Eres tan delicada, Sakura... no sabes cómo me excita eso.

- Sasuke...

Él ignoró la tenue protesta que ella musitó con la respiración entrecortada, y recorrió la curva de su cuello con los labios. Sakura se sentía tan manejable como la arcilla, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle mejor acceso.

- Igual que la suavidad de tu piel- continuó diciendo Sasuke con una voz tan ronca que provocó en ella un nuevo estremecimiento- Y lo rápido que te humedeces en cuanto yo te toco aquí- dijo mientras le abría con un dedo los rizos que tenía entre las piernas y metía la mano.

Sakura sintió un gran escalofrío, y todo su cuerpo se electrificó de manera exquisita.

- No, por favor...- consiguió murmurar, aunque estaba segura de que moriría si él se detenía en aquel momento- No deberías... Yo no puedo... Esto es tan... Oh, Dios mío, tan...

- ¿Delicioso?- la ayudó él- Ya lo sé, nena. Créeme, lo sé.

Sasuke se apartó entonces bruscamente.

- ¡Sasuke!- gimió Sakura, batiendo rápidamente las pestañas al darse cuenta de que la única cosa más insoportable que sus caricias era la ausencia de ellas.

- Tranquila- aseguró él tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola consigo hacia la cama- Espera sólo un segundo. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Sasuke se sentó sobre el colchón y, antes de que Sakura pudiera entender completamente lo que estaba intentado hacer, la elevó un tanto, se tumbó y la colocó sobre él, empalándola sobre la dura suavidad de su erección.

El inesperado placer de aquella acción la dejó sin aliento.

Pero aquello no era nada comparado con la felicidad que la inundó cuando lo miró a la cara. Porque durante unos segundos, Sasuke mantuvo una expresión completamente inconsciente, permitiéndole a Sakura observar la fiera ternura, la intensa emoción que tenía reflejada en las facciones.

Y eso le dio esperanza en el futuro. Y el coraje para seguir sus instintos.

Sakura se inclinó suavemente, y, buscando los dedos de Sasuke, los entrelazó con los suyos, deleitándose en la gloría de sentir su cuerpo poderoso. Se encontraron a medio camino mientras él embestía en el interior de su cuerpo y ella se hundía más, sumergiéndose en su mirada, tratando de grabar en su memoria cada detalle de aquel rostro tan hermoso.

Perfectamente combinados, comenzaron a intensificar el ritmo. Se movían al unísono, con sus cuerpos fundiéndose un poco más deprisa cada segundo. Sakura sintió que se le acercaba una oleada del placer que sólo Sasuke podía proporcionarle.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, hizo todo lo posible para retenerlo, porque quería esperarlo, que ambos llegaran juntos.

Y ese momento llegó. Con un gemido ronco, Sasuke le soltó las manos y la sujetó por las caderas, aprisionándola al mismo tiempo que curvaba la espalda y todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Sasuke entró en ella con fuerza una última vez antes de desparramarse en su interior, inundándola con su deseo.

El placer se apoderó de Sakura, y, gritando, cabalgó sobre las olas de sensación que la atravesaron. Y por fin dejó hablar a su corazón.

- Te amo- susurró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas de felicidad mientras él la estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos- Te amo, Sasuke. Siempre te he amado. Y siempre te amaré.

* * *

- Tengo que reconocer que no sabía que Kakashi Hatake tenía otro hotel además del Four Seasons- aseguró el padre de Sakura antes de darle otro sorbo a su café.

Jiraiya depositó la fina taza de porcelana sobre el platillo decorado con un hilo de platino y trazó distraídamente con un dedo el dibujo de una de las flores bordadas a mano del mantel de lino irlandés.

- Y nada menos que en Chiyoda*. Para nosotros ha sido desde luego toda una suerte. Sobre todo que te enviara a ti a trabajar allí, Sasuke. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pensar en la pimienta como elemento capaz de estropear un helado. Tu experiencia y tú capacidad de reacción nos salvó. Por si acaso no te lo había dicho antes, gracias.

- No hay de qué, señor- respondió Sasuke, reclinándose hacia atrás- Como suele decirse, tuve la suerte de estar en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado, y de ser la primera persona a la que se le ocurriera.

- No seas modesto. Pero no quiero seguir incomodándote, así que dejaremos el tema por ahora. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué hay de cierto sobre ese rumor de que vas a comprar el viejo hotel Mandarin Oriental** de la orilla norte?

- ¿Cómo sabe eso?- preguntó Sasuke, francamente impresionado- Se supone que nadie debería estar enterado, a excepción de mi banco y mi director general.

- Cuando se llega a mi edad, es frecuente tener buenas fuentes de información- aseguró el anciano guiñando un ojo- Pero si me permites un consejo, deberías sugerirle al director de tu banco que le exija discreción a sus ayudantes.

- Te aseguro que lo haré- afirmó Sasuke asintiendo con la cabeza- Mañana mismo a primera hora.

Mientras escuchaba a medias la conversación sobre negocios que estaban manteniendo los dos hombres que más le importaban en el mundo, Sakura se preguntó cómo era posible tanta felicidad.

Los últimos días habían sido los más despreocupados y felices de su vida. El programa de tutoría, aunque estaba dando todavía sus primeros pasos, marchaba a las mil maravillas. Y además, el día anterior, había tenido una charla muy interesante con el señor Tazuna respecto a Itachi.

También contribuía mucho a su alegría la cercanía, cada vez más intensa, que tenía con Sasuke. Se había quedado todas las noches a dormir en su casa desde el domingo, y aunque ambos estaban en un buen momento, Sakura sabía que él todavía tenía resquemores respecto a su pasado común, y que en algún momento tendrían que hablar de ello. Y sin embargo, en todos los sentidos, su relación era mejor ahora de lo que lo había sido entonces.

Sakura pensaba que aquello se debía en gran parte a que ambos eran finalmente adultos, pero también tenía que admitir que, en ocasiones, sentía el corazón tan ligero como el de una niña, y no le hubiera extrañado verlo salir volando en cualquier momento como si fuera un globo de helio.

Su hermana Ino reclamó su atención apretándole suavemente el brazo.

- Felicidades- le susurró acercándose más a ella- Temía que al haber aparecido sin avisar, Deidara y yo estuviéramos entrometiéndonos en tu gran momento. Pero sinceramente, Sakura, no quería perdérmelo por nada del mundo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De ti y de tu guapo chico sureño- dijo su hermana señalando a Sasuke con la cabeza- Parece que a papá le cae bien. Y, por cierto, parece que a mamá también.

Sakura miró por el rabillo del ojo a su madre y, para su alivio, tuvo que reconocer que Ino tenía razón. Tsunade estaba escuchando con aire pensativo la conversación de los dos hombres, asintiendo de tanto en tanto cuando estaba de acuerdo con algo, y parecía estar muy contenta.

- Y en cuanto a vosotros dos- continuó diciendo Ino con cierto tono de guasa- , sois todo un espectáculo. Cada vez que os miráis os encendéis como si fuerais velas.

Sakura se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para contener la carcajada que amenazaba con escapársele. Cuando estuvo segura de que la había dominado, giró la cabeza para observar detenidamente a su hermana.

- Eres una rata. Haz el favor de dejar el tema.

- ¿Por qué, Sakura Haruno?- preguntó su hermana pequeña haciendo todo lo posible por parecer inocente- No sé de qué me estás hablando...

- Lo sabes muy bien- le advirtió Sakura- No más imágenes poéticas. Al menos por esta noche.

- De acuerdo.

Sakura volvió la vista hacia los hombres, aunque no sin antes captar la palabra que entre dientes le susurró su hermana.

- Aguafiestas.

Sakura sintió cómo le temblaban los labios de la risa, y tardó unos segundos antes de poder concentrarse en la conversación. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, su hermana logró hacerlo casi al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué estabas diciendo, papá?- preguntó la vicepresidenta de márketing y relaciones públicas de Harunossa.

- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, cariño- dijo su padre mirándola con ternura- Le estaba comentando a Sasuke que en estos momentos necesitaríamos un poco de ayuda en el tema de las relaciones públicas. Y él me estaba contando que tiene un amigo llamado Sai Daidouji- continuó Jiraiya mirando un instante a Sasuke para confirmar que había dicho el nombre correctamente- , que es especialista en paliar los efectos negativos en la imagen de las empresas.

Deidara, que estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, al lado de Sasuke, asintió con la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión estupefacta de Ino.

- He oído hablar de él- comentó mirando a los otros dos hombres- Al parecer, tiene fama de ser un mago a la hora de controlar a los medios de comunicación.

- Sí, así es- confirmó Sasuke dedicándole a Ino una mirada de disculpa- En general, es muy bueno en cualquier cosa que se propone.

- ¿No te importa entonces que mi secretaria llame mañana a la tuya para pedirle su número de teléfono?- inquirió Jiraiya.

- Por supuesto que no- respondió Sasuke.

Con un gesto todavía más brusco de lo que ella pretendía, Ino empujó su plato y arrojó al lado la servilleta antes de ponerse en pie bruscamente.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo en la biblioteca, papá, por favor?

- Por supuesto, Ino- respondió Jiraiya exhalando un breve suspiro antes de dirigirse a los demás- Por favor, si nos disculpáis...

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza excepto Deidara, que también se puso en pie.

- Ya que vais a hablar de Harunossa, yo también iré si a ti no te importa, papá.

- Claro.

Con un leve gesto de preocupación, Jiraiya le dio un rápido apretón de manos a Sasuke, agradeciéndole que hubiera ido a cenar, dio la vuelta a la mesa para darle un beso en la frente a Sakura y luego se dirigió a la biblioteca con sus otros dos hijos detrás.

- Bueno, esto ha sido algo violento- comentó Tsunade, siempre la perfecta anfitriona, cuando se hizo el silencio- Te pido perdón por el comportamiento de Ino, Sasuke. A veces tiene mucho temperamento. Tengo que confesar que ignoro absolutamente de qué parte de la familia lo ha heredado.

- Claro- murmuró Sasuke por pura educación.

Luego miró de reojo a Sakura, a la puerta y a su reloj en un solo instante, con la expresión del rostro absolutamente neutra.

- ¿Te había comentado antes que tengo una reunión, mamá?- dijo Sakura rápidamente- Me temo que tenemos que marchar...

- No digas tonterías- la interrumpió su madre moviendo la mano con un gesto elegante- Ni siquiera han servido todavía el postre.

- Lo siento, pero no podemos quedarnos.

Tsunade vaciló sólo un instante antes de asentir graciosamente con la cabeza.

- Muy bien. Si no puedes, no puedes. Pero al menos permite que el señor Uchiha acabe su café. Seguro que para eso sí tienes tiempo, ¿verdad, cariño?

Sakura se relajó un poco. Por muy loca que la volviera su madre en ocasiones, sabía que Tsunade tenía el corazón en el sitio adecuado. Sencillamente, trataba de hacer lo que creía que era mejor para sus hijos, aunque eso no fuera lo que ellos quisieran.

- Claro, mamá.

- Estupendo.

Con una sonrisa, Tsunade regresó a su encanto habitual y los siguientes diez minutos transcurrieron a toda prisa.

Pasado ese tiempo, Sakura se giró hacia Sasuke y se levantó.

- Muchas gracias por invitarnos, mamá- dijo de corazón- La cena estaba exquisita, como siempre.

Los tres se dirigieron al vestíbulo, deteniéndose un instante en el ropero para que los invitados pudieran recoger sus abrigos.

- Sakura tiene razón, señora Haruno- dijo Sasuke con gentileza- Si alguna vez decide que quiere usted trabajar, venga a verme. Será recibida como una reina en cualquiera de mis cocinas.

- Bueno, querido, muchas gracias- contestó Tsunade sonriendo con los ojos llenos de luz- Pero creo que será mejor que me quede donde estoy. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, Jiraiya no resistiría ni un día sin tenerme detrás de él.

- Su ganancia es mi pérdida- replicó Sasuke galantemente mientras se dirigían a la puerta de entrada.

Tsunade pareció observarlo durante un instante antes de decidirse a palmearle suavemente la espalda.

- Yo quería decirte que... Estaba equivocada contigo, Sasuke.

Él no mudó la expresión alegre de su rostro, pero Sakura fue consciente de que se había puesto tenso de pronto.

- ¿En qué sentido?- preguntó Sasuke.

- A pesar de tus orígenes humildes y de mis predicciones fatales, te has convertido en un hombre de bien, tal y como Sakura auguró que serías. Espero que comprendas que yo no tenía ninguna objeción personal contra ti. Es solo que... Jiraiya siempre había soñado con que Sakura abrazara la vida religiosa, y vosotros dos erais tan jóvenes... Me gustaría que entendieras que simplemente queríamos algo distinto para nuestra hija. Y pienso que si reflexionas un poco sobre este asunto, verás que en cierto modo te hicimos un favor. Después de todo, seguro que no hubieras sentido la necesidad de triunfar que desarrollaste si te hubieras casado con Sakura. Al menos ahora puedes enorgullecerte de que tu éxito es solo tuyo.

La expresión de Sasuke estaba tan rígida en aquellos momentos que a Sakura le pareció un milagro que fuera capaz de hablar.

- En eso tiene usted toda la razón, señora Haruno. Buenas noches.

Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a bajar las escaleras y caminó a su lado en un silencio tenso hasta el Porsche, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que ella subiera. Luego la cerró con cuidado, dio la vuelta al coche y se sentó frente al volante.

- No te olvides de ponerte el cinturón de seguridad- dijo con voz gélida mientras se colocaba el suyo propio, arrancaba el motor y se ponía en marcha.

Sasuke no dijo nada más durante al menos diez manzanas. Luego, de improviso, cambió de camino y dejó atrás el amplio bulevar por el que estaban circulando para adentrarse en una calle residencial. Con los labios fruncidos, siguió conduciendo hasta que encontró el primer espacio en el que poder aparcar.

Echó el freno de mano con gesto brusco, apagó el motor, y por fin se giró para mirarla.

- ¿Por qué, Sakura?- inquirió- ¿Por qué demonios me has dejado creer todo este tiempo que no me amabas lo suficiente como para seguir conmigo? ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste sencillamente que eran tus padres los que se oponían desde el principio?

* * *

* Chiyoda: Uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio. El nombre del barrio significa "campo de mil generaciones". Chiyoda está localizada en el corazón de la antigua Ciudad de Tokio. El área central del barrio está ocupada por el Palacio Imperial de Japón. En el este del barrio, bordeando con Chūō está la Estación de Tokio. Al sur, boredanto con Minato, abarca el Parque Hibiya y el Edificio de la Dieta. Esta zona está exclusivamente ocupada por oficinas administrativas y agencias donde se encuentran varias instituciones gubernamentales, entre ellas la Dieta, la Suprema Corte japonesa, y la residencia oficial del primer ministro japonés. Algunos hitos urbanos como la Estación de Tokio, el Nippon Budokan y el santuario Yasukuni, además de quince embajadas, se localizan en el barrio. El oeste y el noroeste son principalmente zonas residenciales de clase alta, el Santuario Yasukuni está también ahí. En el norte y noreste hay algunos vecindarios residenciales y el distrito comecial de Akihabara.

Aquí realmente esta uno de los Four Seasons

** El hotel Mandarin Orientalen Tokyo es un hotel de lujo localizado en el centro del distrito Nihonbashi, en Tokio.

Bueno las cosas se calentaron y enfriaron muy rápido, jajaja, pero bueno haber que pasa. Les aviso que ya estamos en la fase final. Creo que sólo faltan dos capítulos.

Cuídense y muchas gracias por los comentarios =)


	8. Capítulo 8

_Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento._

_Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: CAROLINE CROSS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston_

Espero la disfruten

* * *

_Capítulo Ocho_

Sakura se dio cuenta de que, en el fondo, llevaba esperando a que Sasuke le hiciera esa pregunta desde que se había acercado a ella en la boda de Naruto y Hinata.

Y sin embargo, no había ninguna razón lógica para ello. Porque nunca le había contado a nadie lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde de hacía tantos años, cuando habían llamado a la puerta de su dormitorio con impaciencia, y, al abrir, se había encontrado a su madre.

Sakura tampoco le había contado nunca a nadie ni una palabra de la conversación que habían tenido, esa que había precipitado su decisión de terminar con Sasuke.

Tampoco había compartido con nadie el hecho de que, tras pasarse varias horas llorando, se había quedado sentada en la oscuridad toda la noche, planeando qué le iba a decir exactamente a Sasuke y tratando de pensar en todas sus posibles respuestas para anticiparse a ellas.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo entonces él con impaciencia- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentada, o vas a tener por fin la decencia de explicarte? Al menos me debes eso, Sakura.

Sasuke tenía razón. Ella cerró los ojos y le pidió al Todopoderoso una vez más la sabiduría para elegir las palabras apropiadas. Y rogó porque, pasara lo que pasara, no le hiciera a Sasuke más daño del que ya le había hecho. Porque de ser así, Sakura no podría soportarlo.

- En primer lugar, quiero que sepas que no es justo culpar a mis padres por lo que ocurrió- comenzó a decir tras exhalar un profundo suspiro- A pesar de la impresión que haya podido causarte mi madre esta noche, la decisión de terminar contigo fue mía y solo mía.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Que debería olvidarme de todo lo que ha dicho esta noche? ¿Que la verdad es que tu madre estaba deseando tenerme como yerno?- dijo Sasuke con voz seca- Perdona, pero no me lo creo.

- Tienes razón. Ella pensaba que no deberíamos estar juntos, ni mucho menos casarnos. Pero no por las razones que tú crees.

- ¿De veras? No puedo esperar a escuchar lo que tengas que decirme- aseguró él con cinismo.

Sakura sintió una punzada de irritación, pero hizo lo posible por ignorarla.

- Cuando ella vino a verme a la universidad aquel día, me dijo que se había enterado de que estábamos saliendo... y que la gente andaba diciendo que íbamos en serio. Y sí, Sasuke, es cierto, estaba preocupada. Por mí, pero también por ti. Me dijo que te conocía desde que tenías diecisiete años y que, por mucho que yo pensara lo contrario, yo no había vivido lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de lo dura que había sido tu vida, ni de lo orgulloso que eras. Mi madre tenía miedo de que estar conmigo acabara por destruirte.

Sasuke dejó escapar una especie de gruñido, pero Sakura continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

- Mi madre me recordó que yo tendría dentro de poco un millón de dólares, y que si utilizábamos ese dinero para vivir, te llamarían cazafortunas. Pero que si lo donaba, tú te culparías a ti mismo por no ser capaz de darme los lujos con los que había crecido. En cualquier caso, tú siempre salías perdiendo.

- De acuerdo. O sea, lo que estás diciendo es que me dejaste por mi propio bien, ¿no?, porque yo te importaba demasiado...

- Sí. ¡No! ¡Maldita sea, Sasuke, no tergiverses mis palabras!

- ¿Yo?- le espetó él con expresión de incredulidad- Escúchame, cariño: No fui yo el que te juró amor eterno y luego me convertí en monja. ¿O acaso lo hiciste solamente para complacer a tu padre?

Esta vez, Sakura sí se sintió furiosa.

- Tal vez papá esperaba que yo encontrara mi sitio en la vida religiosa, pero lo último que él hubiera deseado era que me sintiera presionada o coaccionada. Y no fue así. Cuando yo me enamoré de ti, llevaba ya un tiempo escuchando la llamada de Dios. Sabía que Él tenía planes para mí, pero no estaba muy segura de cuáles eran. Y, visto el resultado posterior, al parecer cometí un error.

Un error que Sakura había pagado con horas y horas de oración, angustia y búsqueda espiritual.

- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pues ya somos dos. Porque toda esta historia me parece fascinante, pero no explica lo que ha estado ocurriendo estas dos últimas semanas. ¿O sí? Dime, Sakura: ¿Qué soy yo para ti realmente? ¿Sólo otro de los proyectos caritativos de Harunossa?

Sabía que Sasuke estaba enfadado. Pero por mucho que Sakura se repitiera a sí misma que él no pensaba lo que estaba diciendo, lo cierto era que sus palabras le cortaban como puñales.

- Por supuesto que no- aseguró ella- Pero ya que tocamos el tema, tal vez debería preguntarte yo lo mismo. Porque sé que te hice daño hace muchos años, y lo siento de corazón, pero también es cierto que tú tampoco te mataste por mantener lo nuestro. Un pequeño empujón y te bajaste del tren todo lo deprisa que pudiste.

- Al menos yo no le digo a la gente que la amo cuando no _es _verdad- respondió Sasuke sin variar un ápice la expresión de su rostro.

- No sabría decirte- replicó ella tratando de disimular lo herida que se sentía- , ya que últimamente no te has sentido impulsado a decirme esas palabras a mí. Lo que dice mucho de nuestra historia, ¿no crees?

Sasuke no contestó. Se limitó a mirar hacia delante y se sumió en un profundo silencio. Luego arrancó el coche y enfiló la calle. La línea apretada de su mandíbula, que se hacía visible cada vez que se paraban en un semáforo, no dejaba lugar a dudas respecto a su estado de ánimo.

Pero a Sakura no le importaba. Después de haber pasado algunas manzanas más, comenzó a encontrar aquel silencio intolerable.

- ¿Dónde estamos yendo?- inquirió a falta de una pregunta mejor.

- No «estamos» yendo a ninguna parte- respondió Sasuke con una risa cínica- Te estoy llevando a tu casa. Y luego me marcharé al Four Seasons.

Sakura hizo un último intento para tratar de encontrar un terreno común.

- Si pudiéramos hablar racionalmente de esto...

- No creo, Sakura- la interrumpió él de malos modos- Fuera lo que fuera lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, ahora y el en pasado, se ha terminado. Te puedes apostar lo que sea.

Sasuke volvió la vista hacia la carretera y no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que llegaron a casa de Sakura. Entonces se bajó del coche, abrió la puerta del copiloto y volvió a sentarse.

- Dale a tu madre las gracias por la cena- dijo con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz.

Sasuke tamborileó con impaciencia los dedos en el volante. Parecía más inaccesible que el Kilimanjaro* entre la niebla.

Sakura no era de las que se rendían fácilmente, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba nada más que decir. Con el corazón destrozado, hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento. Aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a lo que le quedaba de compostura, se bajó del coche y se obligó a sí misma a alejarse.

Se las arregló para contener las lágrimas hasta que llegó al vestíbulo.

* * *

Colocada en el umbral de la puerta de su despacho, que seguramente habría sido en una reencarnación anterior un armario amplio, Sakura le echó un vistazo a los papeles apilados en torres precarias colocadas sobre cualquier posición horizontal posible.

_«Si estos archivos fueran leones y mi despacho el coliseo, yo sería la merienda_», pensó para sus adentros. No le sorprendió especialmente el hecho de que incluso el menor intento de humor le resultara flojo.

Pero así había sido todo durante la semana que había transcurrido desde que ella y Sasuke hablaran por última vez. Sakura rodeó una de las torres de papeles para acceder a su escritorio y pensó que «flojo» era la palabra adecuada para describir su vida actual. Y también el estado de su corazón.

Ambos estaban flojos. Total y absolutamente carentes de sentido. Vacíos. Inútiles.

Adiós al brillante globo de helio. Hola al pan sin sal.

Sin embargo, Sakura recordó que al menos iba a participar en un final feliz. Sentándose sobre la dura madera del asiento de su silla, estiró el brazo para hacerse con uno de los archivos que estaban en la cima de la pila más cercana y lo colocó con delicadeza sobre la mesa.

El nombre de Itachi, escrito a mano con la caligrafía de Sakura, estaba en la portada del informe, y, por primera vez en varios días, sintió ganas de sonreír.

Le había costado algo de trabajo, pero por fin se las había arreglado para conseguir que el departamento de menores de Asuntos Sociales firmara un documento por el que se declaraba a Itachi un adolescente emancipado al que, sin embargo, se le seguiría proporcionando un hogar estable aunque él pudiera pasar periodos de tiempo con su madre.

Si Itachi accedía, tendría cierta supervisión, pero no demasiada, y podría irse a vivir con alguien al que de verdad le importara su futuro. No tendría que cambiar de escuela ni dejar el barrio de Konoha, dos puntos que el chico le había dejado claro a Sakura en repetidas ocasiones que eran importantes para él.

Que el cielo bendijera al señor Tazuna. El gruñón de su casero, que tenía en el fondo un corazón de oro, no había vacilado ni un instante cuando Sakura le sugirió la idea.

«_Claro, ¿por qué no?»,_ le había respondido con uno de su característicos encogimientos de hombros. El chico no era realmente tan malo, y él no se estaba haciendo precisamente más joven. No le importaría tener alguien alrededor que pudiera echarle una mano de vez en cuando. Y ya que ella estaría justo bajando las escaleras, ambos compartirían la responsabilidad de cuidar del muchacho.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer a Sakura era venderle la idea a Itachi. Y eso no podría resultarle muy duro en cuanto le dejara caer que Tazuna le había dicho que no sería mala idea enseñar al chico a conducir, ya que el tráfico de Tokio estaba comenzando a resultar demasiado intenso para un hombre de su edad.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con cierta sorna y le echó un último vistazo a la portada del informe. En esta ocasión no tenía que hacer el típico papeleo ni presentar docenas de documentos por triplicado, ya que se trataba más bien de un pacto entre caballeros que incluía a Tazuna, a Itachi, a ella y a la ciudad de Tokio. Pero aun así había algunas cosillas que quería aclarar con Itachi, como por ejemplo su fecha de nacimiento, el último paradero conocido de su padre y todos los números de teléfono en los que podría encontrar a su madre en caso de emergencia.

Y tampoco estaría de más deshacerse de las notas que había escrito para su uso personal en los últimos meses, cuando trataba de encontrar la mejor manera de proporcionarle al chico el futuro que se merecía. Ese tipo de cosas estaban siempre abiertas a una mala interpretación, así que Sakura no tenía ninguna duda de que lo mejor para todos sería echarlas al cubo de basura.

El problema era que al parecer alguien se le había adelantado, tal como comprobó al abrir la carpeta que contenía el informe.

Sakura sintió que el corazón, que momentos antes había sentido ligero como una pluma, se le volvía duro como una piedra. Porque solo se le ocurría pensar en una persona que podría haber encontrado interés en el contenido de ese informe.

Y esa persona, por desgracia, era el protagonista del mismo.

* * *

Sasuke salió con paso firme del ascensor. Su jefe de seguridad, Kankuro No Sabaku, caminaba a su lado como un perro sujeto por una correa corta. Sasuke avanzó por el pasillo enmoquetado, tratando de no perder el control.

- En este momento, el coste es lo que menos me importa- le dijo a Kankuro en términos que no dejaban lugar a dudas- Adelante, dile a Shouta, de personal, que se encargue de llevar a cabo las entrevistas y de contratar a toda la gente que tú creas que vayamos a necesitar. Nuestra prioridad tiene que ser siempre la seguridad de los huéspedes. Ya sabes lo que pienso de esto, Kankuro. Lo hemos hablado muchas veces. Si nuestros huéspedes no se sienten seguros cuando se meten en la cama de un hotel Uchiha, entonces nada de lo demás importa. Ni nuestros restaurantes de primera categoría, ni nuestras hermosas instalaciones, ni nuestro servicio de primera clase. Estoy cansado de repetirlo una y otra vez. Igual de cansado que...

Al pesar frente al mostrador de recepción que estaba frente a la zona de despachos, Sasuke tomó de la mano de Tenten, su secretaria, el fajo de papeles que ésta la ofrecía al mismo tiempo que le hacía un gesto con la mano al ver que tenía la boca abierta para decirle algo.

- Ahora no- murmuró sin dejar de caminar- Estoy discutiendo un asunto.

- Pero...

Sasuke hizo caso omiso de su protesta y siguió hablando con Kankuro.

- Como te estaba diciendo, estoy igual de cansado de tener que estar repitiendo las cosas una y otra vez. Y también estoy harto de que cada vez que me tome una tarde libre todo se caiga a pedazos. Así que haz tu maldito trabajo, ¿quieres? Porque para eso te pago.

Satisfecho por haber dejado clara su postura, Sasuke empujó la puerta de su despacho y entró en él.

Pero se detuvo al instante al observar una figura conocida situada frente a la ventana, contemplando la vista.

- ¿Itachi? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?

- Lo siento, señor- dijo Tenten apareciendo a su lado como un fantasma- He tratado de advertírselo. Se ha presentado aquí sin cita previa y luego se ha metido en su despacho como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Ha insistido en que a usted no le importaría que esperara dentro. ¿Son ustedes parientes, por casualidad?

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada cortante que la obligó a retirarse sin decir nada más, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa azucarada que disimulaba a la perfección el hecho de que, al igual que el resto del personal, estuviera hasta el moño del humor de perros que tenía Sasuke desde la semana anterior.

- No le pasaré ninguna llamada- le dijo con un tono de voz de lo más dulce.

- Bien.

Sasuke esperó a escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y luego se acercó hasta el muchacho, que seguía mirando obstinadamente por la ventana.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sucede algo malo? No me habré olvidado de que teníamos una cita para comer, ¿verdad?

Itachi giró lentamente la cabeza.

- Qué va- dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos mientras se daba la vuelta- Sólo he venido para decirte que no voy a estar por aquí durante un tiempo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a sentir una creciente alarma. Luego se acercó hasta uno de los dos sillones que formaban una de las áreas de conversación del inmenso despacho y se sentó.

- Muy bien- comentó estirando las piernas- ¿Y adonde vas?

- No estoy muy seguro- respondió Itachi encogiéndose de hombros- A cualquier parte.

- Vaya, eso suena fatal. ¿Quieres contarme qué está pasando?

Itachi permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos más. Luego, la información que tenia en su interior comenzó a brotar como si fuera la clara de un huevo roto desparramándose.

- Se trata de la señorita Haruno.

El chico dejó su puesto al lado de la ventana y comenzó a caminar hacia Sasuke. En su rostro se reflejaba una mezcla de angustia y rabia.

- Tío, pensé que era distinta. Creí que podía confiar en ella. Pero ahora... ahora sé que es igual que los demás- aseguró con amargura.

« _¿Ah, sí? Bueno, eso podía habértelo dicho yo_», pensó Sasuke para sus adentros con rencor. Pero en lo que se refería a Itachi, Sakura sí estaba entregada. Sasuke lo sabía, lo sabía con una certeza interior que no se le ocurriría ni cuestionarse.

- ¿Qué ha hecho exactamente?- preguntó con cautela.

- Pensé que era mi amiga- respondió Itachi con rabia- Le expliqué que yo no quería marcharme, cambiarme de barrio ni ir a cualquier sitio a vivir con un puñado de extraños dejando a mi madre sola. Por muy mal que se pongan a veces las cosas, ella me necesita, necesita que me asegure de vez en cuando de que ha comido, y de que tiene un sitio para vivir. Ese tipo de cosas. Y me pareció que la señorita Haruno lo había entendido.

- Pero, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho?- repitió Sasuke.

- ¡Me ha vendido! Hoy he ido a su despacho para hablar con ella de... cosas. Pero no estaba allí.

Por primera vez, Itachi evitó la mirada de Sasuke, y éste se dio cuenta no sin cierto asombro de que, al parecer, las «cosas» que el chico quería hablar con Sakura se referían directamente a él, a Sasuke.

- Así que me quedé por allí esperando, hasta que me fijé en una pila de papeles, y allí, arriba del todo, estaba mi informe, Y dentro...

Itachi se detuvo un instante para controlar el temblor de sus labios.

-.. Dentro estaba todo ese rollo sobre lo inteligente que soy- continuó cuando recuperó el control- , pero también decía que soy demasiado joven para saber lo que quiero, ni mucho menos lo que necesito, y luego había una lista de números de teléfono encabezada por el del coordinador del servicio de adopción estatal rodeado con un círculo y una nota para recordar que había que llamarlo y hacerle saber que el procedimiento estaba siguiendo su curso.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Se sentía tentado de darle la razón al chico, dar rienda suelta a sus propios sentimientos respecto a Sakura, pero sabía que tenía que haber un error en esa historia.

- Piensa en lo que estás diciendo- comenzó a decir Sasuke con serenidad- ¿Por qué se tomaría la señorita Haruno tantas molestias en poner en marcha el programa de tutoría si tuviera planeado mandarte a quién sabe dónde? No tiene sentido. Además... no creo que ella hiciera algo así. No es propio de Sakura traicionar a las personas que le importan.

Aquellas últimas palabras le salieron con dificultad, pero Sasuke sabía en el fondo de su alma que eran ciertas.

¿Era así como él pensaba en realidad? Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que no era el momento de plantearse esa cuestión, y trató de concentrarse en el asunto que ahora los ocupaba.

- Y además, ¿qué te hace pensar que ella cree que sería mejor para ti que te marcharas del barrio? No digo que no lo fuera...- dijo lanzándole al muchacho una mirada que despertó en Itachi un gesto de protesta- Pero no es el caso. El caso aquí es que Sakura confía plenamente en ti. Está convencida de que cuando uno se esfuerza de verdad, con ganas, el bien puede aparecer en cualquier momento. Aunque sea un misterio para todos saber de dónde se ha sacado esa fantasía tan particular.

- Bueno, eso no es ningún misterio- aseguró el chico lanzándole una mirada tan intensa como sólo un adolescente podría hacerlo- La ha sacado de usted. Incluso el viejo señor Tazuna lo adivinó. Me comentó algo sobre que él pensaba que usted era la inspiración de la señorita Haruno para que ella pensara que nosotros, los chicos del barrio, pudiéramos tener una oportunidad justa. O algo así.

Sasuke miró un instante a Itachi con dureza. Luego se dijo a sí mismo que de ningún modo iba a fiarse de la opinión de un muchacho. Y mucho menos de la de un viejo chalado como Tazuna.

Después de todo, ninguno de ellos conocía toda la verdad de la historia, ni sabían nada sobre su pasado común con Sakura. Ni mucho menos lo que había ocurrido entre ellos durante las últimas semanas.

Y aun así, no pudo evitar sentir un atisbo de esperanza abriéndose paso en su interior. Ni tampoco podía dejar de preguntarse qué pasaría si, por casualidad, ellos tuvieran razón.

Sasuke se hundió más en el sillón y comenzó a recordar las últimas semanas desde un punto de vista totalmente diferente a como las había mirado hasta entonces.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

Y lo que era más importante: si reunía el coraje para hacerlo, ¿habría algún modo de solucionarlo?

¿O habría perdido por segunda vez lo mejor que le había ocurrido jamás en la vida?

* * *

* Kilimanjaro: Sólo para quienes no sepan, el Kilimanjaro es una montaña situada en el nordeste de Tanzania formada por tres volcanes inactivos.

Sólo por si no quedo claro lo último que piensa Sakura, ella se da cuenta que Itachi vio los papeles y le preocupa porque ahí no esta todavía escrito lo del seños Tazuna ni nada, solo dice que lo cambiaran de hogar, por eso el enojo de Itachi que no sabe eso.

Y este es el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente es el final. Así que no se coman las uñas jaja. Bueno gracias por los comentarios, cuidense.


	9. Finale

_Esto es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo adapte nombres, situaciones y lugares acordes a los personajes de Naruto, sólo para su entretenimiento._

_Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto (la gran mayoría) mientras que la historia y los personajes como tal son de la autora: CAROLINE CROSS; de la Serie Los Barone de Boston_

Espero la disfruten

* * *

_Capítulo Nueve_

- Lo siento mucho, señor Tazuna.

Sakura tragó saliva, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar, y clavó la mirada en el amago de jardín que se veía a través de uno de los ventanales de su salón.

- Es culpa mía. No quise darle ninguna esperanza hasta estar segura de que podía contar con usted, así que no le conté nada. No estoy tratando de excusarme. Y ahora está perdido en la oscuridad, solo, y sin duda convencido de que lo he traicionado.

- Tú nunca has sido una pusilánime, Sakura, y no es el momento de empezar a serlo- aseguró su casero mirándola con franqueza- Itachi ha crecido en las calles más duras de esta ciudad. Y además, teniendo en cuenta su costumbre de dejarse caer por aquí a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, te puedo asegurar que no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad. Y respecto al otro asunto, si tiene tan poca personalidad como para dar por hecho lo peor sin concederte el beneficio de la duda, por no hablar de la oportunidad de explicarte, entonces el muchacho se merece todo lo que le pase. Y ya que hablamos con franqueza, te diré que lo mismo puede aplicarse a ese novio tuyo rico y guapo que está de pronto desaparecido.

Sakura contempló asombrada al hombre, tan impactada por su repentina verborrea que no supo qué decir.

Pero al parecer, él no necesitaba que lo animaran.

- Así es como yo lo veo, por lo menos. Y déjame decirte que soy perfectamente consciente de que incluso un viejo como yo tiene derecho a tener su opinión.

- Claro, por supuesto que sí. No he querido dar a entender que...

Sakura estaba absolutamente desconcertada. No tenía muy claro si reírse o echarse a llorar. Pero su casero no parecía darse cuenta.

- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, señorita? Eres igual que mi esposa, que Dios la tenga en su gloria. Eres demasiado buena, y eso te acaba perjudicando. Siempre estás intentando ocuparte de los demás, y tal vez deberías dejar que alguien cuidara de ti, aunque solo fuera parte del tiempo.

Las orejas del anciano se tiñeron súbitamente de rojo al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había hablado.

- Y ahora, si me perdonas, tengo la cena al fuego.

- Claro. Por supuesto- dijo Sakura acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

Pero antes de que el anciano hubiera salido, sonó el telefonillo. Dado que el señor Tazuna estaba más cerca, él apretó el botón.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Señor Tazuna?- preguntó dubitativa la voz de Itachi tras una larga pausa.

- Desde luego, Santa Claus no soy.

- Gracias a Dios...- musitó Sakura llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Lo siento, señor Tazuna. Debo haberme confundido de tecla. ¿Me abre, por favor? Necesito hablar con la señorita Haruno.

- En eso tienes razón- reconoció el anciano apretando el botón para abrir el portal.

Luego abrió la puerta de casa de Sakura y salió al pasillo.

- Y no es la única persona a la que tendrás que darle una explicación- murmuró.

El aquel momento, Sakura sólo tenía en mente asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que Itachi estaba bien, así que siguió al señor Tazuna por el pasillo.

Pero dio un paso atrás en cuanto vio a Sasuke situado detrás de Itachi, como si fuera una sombra silenciosa.

Sakura experimentó una momentánea sensación de desconcierto mientras sus emociones parecían romper filas y deslizarse por dos campos diferentes.

Una parte de ella se sentía inmensamente aliviada al comprobar que Itachi estaba bien.

La otra parte estaba concentrada completamente en Sasuke, empapándose de su imagen, examinando su expresión, su figura, la colocación de cada mechón de su cabello, haciendo todo lo posible para guardar su aspecto en la memoria.

Para su desmayo, el señor Tazuna comenzó a recorrer el pasillo en dirección a Itachi, dejándola sola con la sensación de estar expuesta.

- Me parece que tú yo tenemos que hablar.

Sin hacer ningún caso a las objeciones del chico, el casero le colocó una mano firmemente sobre el hombro, lo obligó a darse la vuelta y lo empujó suavemente hacia las escaleras, en dirección a su apartamento del segundo piso.

Ni Sasuke ni Sakura se movieron. Ni hicieron ningún sonido.

Sin embargo, Sasuke estaba desarrollando una auténtica batalla campal en su interior. Sentía que una mano invisible le estaba estrujando el corazón mientras pensaba que ella parecía pálida y cansada, y que él era un idiota.

Hola- se atrevió a decir dando un paso adelante.

- Hola- repitió Sakura tragando saliva mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Estás bien? Supongo que debería haberte llamado cuando Itachi hizo su aparición en el hotel, pero lo cierto es que pensé que sería mejor que lo trajera directamente.

_«Por no mencionar que así tendría una excusa para verte_», pensó Sasuke.

- Estoy bien. Es solo que... no me esperaba... Supongo que me sorprende verte.

- Bueno, no me extraña- respondió él mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido cómo Sakura se frotaba los antebrazos desnudos con las palmas de las manos- ¿Tienes frío?

Nada más decir la última frase, Sasuke sintió un deseo repentino de golpearse la frente.

- Por supuesto que tienes frío- se respondió a sí mismo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y avanzaba hacia ella- Toma, ponte esto y salgamos de este maldito pasillo helado.

A pesar de la dureza de sus palabras, las manos de Sasuke eran suaves cuando envolvió a Sakura en su abrigo y la llevó por la cintura de vuelta al apartamento.

- Deberías colgar un jersey en la percha de la puerta- le recomendó él.

Luego se maldijo a sí mismo cuando, tras mirar de reojo el rostro de Sakura caminando por el estrecho pasillo, se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para impedir que le temblara.

- Sakura, _Caraid, _por favor. No pongas esa cara tan triste. Ya sé que me he comportado como un perfecto estúpido, pero te juro que si me das una última oportunidad, pasaré el resto de mi vida compensándote. Por favor, Sakura. A Dios pongo por testigo de que te amo. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. Lo único que te pido es tiempo para demostrártelo.

- Tú... me has llamado «mi amor»- musitó Sakura girándose para mirarlo con sorpresa cuando llegaron al saloncito, ligeramente más caldeado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Eso es lo que significa _Caraid._

- Claro- respondió él encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

No estaba dispuesto a admitir que aquel significado era nuevo para él, que de lo único que había estado seguro al pronunciar la palabra era de que, dentro del escaso vocabulario gaélico que conocía, aquel era el único vocablo que expresaba cariño.

De todas maneras, aunque no hubiera sido intencionado, eso era exactamente lo que Sakura era para él.

- También sé decir «_estúpido_» en el argot de este barrio- aseguró Sasuke.

- ¿Se dice aquí de manera diferente al resto de Tokio?- preguntó ella alzando ligeramente las cejas.

- Claro que sí. O tal vez no. Tanto en Ginza como en el sur, se dice «Uchiha».

Sakura lo miró durante largo rato sin decir nada, hasta que las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a elevarse muy lentamente.

- No, Sasuke, eso no es verdad.

- No discutas conmigo, Sakura. Sólo el mayor estúpido del mundo sería capaz de perder a la única mujer que le importa en el mundo no una, sino dos veces. Te amo, Sakura. Y sé que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, y arreglar muchas otras, pero no quiero pasar ni un instante más de mi vida sin ti. Hazme el hombre más feliz de la orilla este del Pacífico. Dime que te casarás conmigo.

El rostro de Sakura se iluminó, y el abrigo de Sasuke cayó al suelo mientras ella alzaba los brazos para acunarle la cara. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Sí- dijo ella sin dudarlo, dándole besos rápidos para confirmarlo- Sí, sí, sí...

Pero cuando Sakura hundió la boca en la suya fue cuando Sasuke se convenció completamente de que todo iba a salir bien.

Tendrían muchas cosas de qué hablar y que solucionar durante los próximos días, semanas, meses y años.

Pero mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, Sasuke sabía que todo lo demás saldría bien.

Fin

* * *

Ok el final llego es corto, pero bueno yo no lo escribí jaja. Siento subirlo hasta ahora, estuve todo el día muy ocupada así que apenas y puedo hacerlo, se que es horrible esperar y mas cuando es el ultimo capítulo, una disculpa...

Sólo me queda darles mis infinitas gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones, son las que me incentivan a hacer las adaptaciones, por ahora terminare la del Playboy enamorado y luego elegiré otra de esta misma serie, seguirá siendo sasusaku, pero si son seguidoras de ambas historias pueden sugerirme de cual de los o las hermanas Barone (aquí Haruno en la otra Uchiha, siento la confusión) quieren que la haga.

Me despido, cuidense y nuevamente mil gracias =)


End file.
